Mariposa en Tu Hombro Derecho
by Gatt-chan
Summary: Segunda parte de la saga "Romeo y Cenicienta", que había sido eliminada. Logré reconstruir el archivo original y aquí está, en carne y hueso! Léanse primero "Romeo y Cenicienta", y después de ésta viene "Imán", la tercera y última parte. Heil FRIKI!
1. Chapter 1

**Gatt** : -Damas y caballeros, niños y niñas, indefinidos y anónimos… Están listos… ¿para lo que viene?-

**NK**: -Lo que se avecina, no tiene comparación…-

**Gatt**: - Nada menos que lo que tanto andaban esperando, sobre todo los indefinidos…-

**NK**: -La continuación del más o menos conocido fanfic, escrito por nosotros dos…-

**Gatt**: -Es nada menos que "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho", la segunda parte de "Romeo y Cenicienta"-

**NK**: -Y ahora que acabamos con las presentaciones, podemos ir por un plato de pasta…-

**Gatt**: -Propongo mejor un sándwich de atún en Subway, ¡tengo cupones de descueeento!-

**NK**: -¡Vivan los cupones!, aunque creo que se nos olvida algo…-

**Gatt**: -Ñe, no debe ser la gran cosa, seguro no es muy importante…-

(Mientras Seguridad se encarga de atrapar de vuelta a nuestros escritores por escaparse en la hora de trabajo mientras estaban en confinamiento, debido a la peligrosa horda de fans asesinas que esperaban afuera para matarlos por la forma en que "Romeo y Cenicienta" terminó, los saludamos a todos y les damos una cálida bienvenida, a menos que sean del grupo asesino y psicópata que espera allá afuera con antorchas y tridentes afilados… Todo bajo control, GRACIAS… exepto a los locos de afuera…)

* * *

**Capítulo 1**

El pajarito se posó tranquilamente en la rama del árbol frondoso frente a cierto balcón, en ese hermoso amanecer de media primavera: el sol se alzaba, radiante y alegre, sobre las montañas azules en el lejano este. Se acomodó solemnemente el animalito en la rama, como un maestro del piano en la banca frente a su instrumento: levantó la colita, la movió a un ladito, luego al otro… cuando se sintió preparado, inhaló, carraspeó la garganta (si eso era posible), y…

**-¡DOOOOCTOOOOR HAAANDSOOOMEEE!-**

*FIIIUUU*, un zapato escolar salió volando por la ventana abierta y golpeó al pobre pajarito antes de que le diera tiempo de decir mu…

Sí, definitivamente era otro día normal, común y corriente para los habitantes de pueblo Windfall, específicamente la majestuosa y portentosa mansión Hyrule, perteneciente al Gran Juez Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule, y sus dos nietas, Zelda y Tetra Hyrule. Pero por supuesto, esto ya lo sabías, ¿verdad, querido lector?, es bueno verte otra vez, y que te tomes la molestia de leer esta simple obra que yo, tu humilde servidora, la escritora, ha hecho para ti a costa de su tiempo libre. Dejando a un lado los saludos, procedo a mi trabajo.

Link bostezó y se frotó los ojos para limpiarse las lagañas, hasta que recordó que era sábado por la mañana: es un verdadero fastidio cuando pasa una semana de escuela, llega el fin de semana y sin querer te sigues despertando a la misma hora… bueno, al menos no estaba solo, tenía a Zelda acurrucada contra su pecho. Sonrió para sí mismo y, apartando sus cabellos color paja de su cara, volvió a dormir plácidamente. O por lo menos lo intentó, pues no pudo conciliar de nuevo el sueño, ¿y cómo dormir de nuevo, cuando la persona a la que más amas en el mundo está junto a ti, y se supone que no deberías siquiera estar allí?.

Si recuerdas bien nuestra historia anterior, querido lector, entonces sabrás a lo que me refiero: definitivamente Link NO debería de estar allí, en pijama, durmiendo en la misma cama que la nieta de su jefe, después de tantas cosas que el amable juez hacía por él, pero, había sido expulsado del orfanato, no tenía donde quedarse, y Zelda… bueno, Zelda era su novia, incluso si nadie más excepto ellos dos lo sabían, a pesar de que llevaban sus buenas semanas saliendo.

**-Mmmph…-** gruñó somnolienta Zelda.

**-Perdona, ¿te desperté?-** se disculpó el chico.

**-No, tranquilo, no lo hiciste…-**

**-Deberíamos levantarnos y desayunar mientras tu abuelo o Sheik no se despiertan-**

**-Tranquilo, recuerda que es sábado, y tú trabajas aquí los fines de semanas…-**

**-Pero entonces, no podré desayunar contigo-**

**-Sólo un rato más, por favor…-**

**-… Dale, está bien… total, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**

* * *

El pobre pajarito, aturdido y enojado, logró recuperarse del zapatazo que alguien (*EHEM, Tetra, *EHEM) le dio, así que decidió cambiarse de balcón, recordando sus traumas anteriores a manos de esa niña. Voló al árbol de otro balcón, furioso consigo mismo: él siempre era el primero en cantar todas las mañanas, antes que todos los demás pájaros, y estaba atrasado; ¡no señor, ése día no iba a perder su record perfecto de asistencia!, ¡nada le iba a impedir mantenerse como el madrugador de Windfall número 1, el cantador más tempranero y puntual de todos en esos lares!. Así que, se acomodó en la rama, movió su colita hasta que se encontró en una posición cómoda, abrió y cerró el pico varias veces, aspiró una gran bocanada de aire y…

*SWISH*, algún loco lo atrapó y literalmente le cerró el pico, haciéndole señas de silencio, como si el animalito fuera a entender. El extraño, a quien el pajarito no conocía, se escondió en las ramas de más arriba, esperando algo. Un muchacho, a quien el pajarito sí reconoció como el maldito que le dio una estrujada luego de su infernal noche con la niña, saltó del balcón al árbol, un par de ramas más abajo. Oh Diosas, el pobre pajarito no sabía que iba a pasar, pero seguro no era nada bueno… de acuerdo, quizás estaba siendo algo pesimista, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

Link saltó del balcón de Zelda al viejo árbol que había en frente, como todos los días: bajaría, diría que llegó temprano, y entonces podría desayunar tranquilamente con ella. Sacudió su vieja camisa verde y miró para abajo, mentalmente ideando su forma de bajar, cuando…

**-¡Buenos días Link!-**

*FIUUU*, *BAM*, el plan de escape se vio arruinado por la sorpresa de un misterioso curioso que, debido al susto que le causó a nuestro querido protagonista, provocó su inmediata caída. Por supuesto, Link no se iba a tragar la tierra él solito, o eso pensaba: agarró lo primero que estaba al alcance, es decir, el brazo del misterioso personaje, y se lo llevó para abajo con él… Lástima que lo único que consiguió Link con esto, fue que dicha persona acabara sentada sobre su espalda.

**-Diosas chico, ¡qué mal equilibrio!, pero gracias por amortiguar mi caída, se ve doloroso…-**. Un momento… Link conocía esa voz… su corazón se aceleró de tal manera que un cardiólogo lo compararía con el redoble de un tambor… oh, mierda…

**-Oh, miefda…-** masculló asustado el pobre, con la boca pegada a la tierra.

**-¿Link estás bien?, por favor dime que… Oh, rayos, estoy frita…-** exclamó Zelda desde el balcón, primero alertada, luego asustada.

**-¿Qué onda, prima Zelda?-** sonrió Sheik, todavía con el pajarito en la mano: el pobre animalito se asustó tanto, que *SPLAT*, se cagó encima… de Link.

**-Oh, perdona haberte involucrado en esto pajarito, pero requería de silencio para darle una buena sorpresa a Link-s**e disculpó el poeta, soltando a la criaturita que voló lejos de allí tan rápido como era posible para sus alitas… el lado positivo, era que mientras lo hacía, estaba cantando. Por cortesía de la casa, haré con gusto una exacta traducción del significado de su gorjeo: _"Bendita Farore, ¡los humanos son unos locos de mierda, locos, locos, LOCOS!, ¡ya me harté, me mudaré al lago Hylia con mi primo Timmy, o a este paso necesitaré un veterinario psiquiatra!"_. Ya acabada esa pequeña comisión, procedo a seguir narrando.

**-Entonces, ¿qué les parece si hablamos esto con calma y un buen desayuno antes de que despierte el Abuelo?-** ofreció Sheik, bajándose del pobre chico y levantándolo de un tirón.

* * *

Dicen por allí que "Tres son multitud", y es cierto, incluso hay una película llamada así. Sin embargo querido lector, para ahorrarte las molestias de recordarla (si es que la viste), o verla, (si es que no), te daré un perfecto ejemplo de una situación a la cual se le podría aplicar sin problemas dicha frase: Sheik sonreía como un pendejo (me perdonan fans de Sheik pero no encontré otra palabra para describirlo mejor), al tiempo en que revolvía el azúcar en su taza de té, mientras Link se rascaba el cuello nerviosamente y miraba la mesa, y Zelda movía sus dedos como Hinata de Naruto (con la cara igual de roja, quizás más).

El poeta dejó de revolver su té, apoyó la cucharita en una servilleta, puso los codos sobre la mesa y entrelazó los dedos, para luego ubicar su barbilla sobre ellos: escrutó con sus ojos escarlatas a su prima, luego al joven, de vuelta a su prima… entonces, abrió la boca para decir algo.

**-¡Te lo juro que no es lo que parece primo, de verdad, por favor no le digas al Abuelo!-** estalló Zelda, todavía más roja que antes. Sheik suspiró, y sacó su harpa de quién sabe dónde (supongo que Miyamoto sabe, pero como es un maldito nipón que nunca dice nada… no soy racista).

**-Les recitaré una famosa cita de uno de mis muchos maestros de la poesía, que me enseñó en uno de mis viajes, aunque la aplicaré directamente en ti, Link… Eres como se dice, un Galán de Otoño: ni eres galán, ni eres un coño- **(de verdad esa rima existe, es originaria de Venezuela, CHAMO, digo, lector…).

**-Yo de verdad, no le he puesto una mano encima, yo…-** se empezó a excusar el chico.

**-Lo sé: sé que duermes con Zelda, pero duermes DUERMES que hasta medio roncas y a veces medio babeas; lo más que has llegado a hacer es verla en pijama, abrazarla, y uno que otro intercambio de saliva, o como lo llama el público conocedor, beso-**

**-Entonces, ¿ya lo sabías?-**

**-Desde que llegué a esta casa lo sé, mi joven Musa de inspiración; tú y mi prima han sido verdadera influencia para mi siguiente libro de poesía, aunque debo disculparme por mi mala costumbre de curiosear en las ventanas de la gente que me preocupa-**

**-¡Nos espiaste cada noche!-** dijo Zelda, más en una acusación que en una pregunta.

**-No me culpes de nada jovencita, que simplemente los estaba vigilando: por más que apoyo que los jóvenes tengan libertad, hay ciertos límites que ni siquiera un poeta como yo puede permitirle a su queridísima primita, y eso es, que cometas un error-**

**-Link no es un error, Sheik-**

**-Me explico mejor: no puedo permitirme que abuses de tu libertad y pierdas algo muy valioso por un ERROR… pero Link me cae bien, es como un hermano para mí-**

**-¿Qué rayos quieres decirnos con todo esto, primo?-**

**-Sencillo, que se tienen que esperar a la boda antes de, ¿cómo decirlo delicadamente?, ah ya sé, "amarse físicamente"-**

**-¡Eso es asqueroso Sheik!-**

**-No se diga que no ha pasado, muchos adolescentes arruinan sus vidas de esa manera-**

**-Sheik, te doy mi palabra de caballero, que no pondré una mano sobre Zelda, hasta que hayamos decidido nuestro futuro, y aún después-** interrumpió Link seriamente, haciendo acopio de todo su coraje.

**-¡Así me gusta chico!, y recuerda, si faltas a tu promesa y dejas a Zel esperando nueve meses a una criatura de Farore, ¡te lo corto, y puedo hacer que luzca como un accidente!-** sonrió Sheik, tocando un par de notas en su instrumento.

**-¡SHEIK!**- exclamó furiosa Zelda.

**-Bien bien, ya, tranquila, aunque hablo en serio… Como sea, no le diré a nadie de su pequeño secreto, y confiaré en que no harán nada estúpido; también dejaré de vigilarlos, palabra de trovador-**.

Bueno, eso no salió tan mal, pudo haber ocurrido algo peor, ¿a que sí, querido lector?.

* * *

Las estupideces. Todo el mundo comete alguna estupidez en su vida, desde cosas pequeñas como tratar de lamer su propio codo, hasta bailar el chachachá con un barril de nitroglicerina como si fuera una maraca, mientras se fuma un cigarrillo. El pobre pajarito pensaba que definitivamente, mudarse con su primo en Hylia era una buena idea, pero cometió la tremenda idiotez de querer tomar se un descanso y saludar a un par de amigos en el camino, además de desayunar. De esa forma, su horrible travesía se extendió.

Primero, se posó en uno del millón de árboles que había en Windfall, y comenzó a arreglar sus plumas antes de continuar su vuelo, cuando una ardilla furiosa trató de ahuyentarlo porque "estaba muy cerca de su depósito de nueces para el invierno". Como el pajarito se creyó en su derecho de poder quedarse donde quisiera, alegó amablemente al bastante histérico roedor que tenía las intenciones de marcharse tan pronto como terminara de peinarse con el pico. Fue entonces cuando ocurrió la estupidez número uno: la maldita ardilla llamó a su familia, y entre todas insultaban en vano al ave para que se largase. Entonces llamaron al vecino, un mapache gordo, para que se comiera al intruso.

Jamás y repito, jamás, he escuchado de un mapache que viva en perfecta armonía con una ardilla, menos aún toda una familia. Pero las costumbres de la Naturaleza importan poco cuando se trata de fanfics. El pajarito empezó a rezar como loco por su vida mientras el hambriento mapache se relamía una y otra vez. ¿Acaso así iba a terminar?, ¿con un par de escenas secundarias y un protagonismo de cinco segundos?, la vida del pajarito pasó ante sus ojos, y el tiempo se congeló mientras alzaba una última plegaria: _"Santa Trifuerza que estás en la Luz, santificado sea tu nombre, por favor si me quieres, intercede por mí con Farore y dile que aún no es mi hora: si me salvo, te juro que no me mudaré a ningún lado y me quedaré en Windfall hasta que la muerte nos separe, ¡que así sea!"_. (Ñe, basta para mí, pero acabas de vender tu alma al Diablo, pajarito… MWAHAHAHA, soy mala, pero tan mala…).

Y entonces, como una iluminación celestial, el pajarito recordó que podía volar. Lástima que, en su vuelo majestuoso hacia su salvación, se enredó con los cables de un poste telefónico, que se hallaban convenientemente entre las hojas del árbol de porra ese. *ZAP*, unos cuantos voltios no lo matarán, ¿o sí?, la buena noticia es que las chispas ahuyentaron al mapache gordo, que llamó a sus vecinos, Tael, Tatl y Navi.

**-Oh rayos, si sigue allí quedará como pollo frito…-** comentó Tael.

**-¡Tael, deja de decir bobadas y quita al pobre animal de allí!-** dijo histéricamente Tatl.

**-No creo que sea buena idea, a menos que quieras hacerlo estallar como tomate-** aconsejó Navi.

**-¡Oh mira, ya tiene fuego!-**

**-¡Demonios Tael, esto no es un juego, has algo!-**

**-¿Y por qué yo? ¡Sálvalo tú, Tatl, si tanto insistes!-**

**-¡Porque eres el hombre, yo solo soy una chica hada!-**

**-¡Pues eres más masculina que una caja de esteroides!-**

Mientras esos dos andaban hablando de quién sabe cuántas bobadas de hermanos, Navi se tomó la molestia de pensar que la madera no conduce electricidad, y usó la manita rasca espaldas que su vecino mapache le había robado a un anciano para sacar al pajarito de allí; el pobrecito parecía gallina piroca, pero estaba bien, vivito y coleando (la gallina piroca es un tipo de gallina que, por alguna razón genética, siempre tiene la cabeza pelona como si la hubieran desplumado).

El pajarito decidió que, de ahora en adelante, estaría agradecido con todas las hadas de brillo azul, y personalmente odiaba a las amarillas y púrpuras.

* * *

Daphnes tenía un extraño remordimiento en la conciencia. Algo le hacía sentir culpable, pero a diferencia de la mayoría de las personas que sufren de este sentimiento atroz que estruja el pecho, él sabía por qué, y la razón por la cual no podía encontrar alivio. Su motivo de remordimiento se debía a que Rune ya llevaba un par de semanas en el hospital, y no le había dicho nada a Link o a sus hermanos. La razón de que no les había dicho, era por pura petición del padre: no quería preocuparlos más, ni causarles problemas, a pesar de que esas no eran las palabras que salían de su boca.

Pronto tendría que levantarse para atender sus deberes en los diferentes juicios que tenía ese día, pero por alguna razón, se sentía incapaz de hacer su deber sin tener la conciencia limpia.

"_Deberías decirle por lo menos a Link que su padre está en el hospital"_ recomendó el angelito en su hombro.

"_No lo creo, seguramente te preguntará por qué no le dijiste antes"_ alegó el diablito, en su otro hombro.

"_Debes explicarle que su padre no deseaba meterle más preocupaciones en la cabeza"_

"_Bla, bla, bla, no es tu problema, déjalos a todos con su rollo de familia disfuncional"_

"_Eres un juez, por el Amor de Nayru, se supone que traes paz y justicia a la comunidad"_

"_Si tanto quisieran arreglar sus problemas, te lo habrían pedido desde un principio…"_

"_Tienes el deber de decirle a esos niños en dónde y cómo se encuentra su padre"_

"_Si quisieras andar por allí de santo Oráculo transmitiendo la Palabra de las Diosas, te habrías metido de religioso: eres un juez, y por lo tanto, solo resuelves casos envueltos con la Ley"_. Ambos seres representantes del Bien y el Mal miraron al viejo, cruzándose de brazos.

"_¿Qué piensas hacer ahora, Daphnes Nohansen Hyrule?"_ *POOF*, desaparecieron.

**-Daphnes, ya sé qué vamos a hacer hoy…-** se dijo a sí mismo el anciano (Phineas y Ferb son FRIKI COOL).

* * *

El pajarito decidió despedirse de su salvadora y volar por su desayuno en la pastelería Lon Lon, el mejor lugar para encontrar gente amable que le arrojase un pedazo o dos de su comida. Aterrizó grácilmente en el exterior, donde uno que otro comensal se sentaba en las sillas a tomarse calmadamente su café frente a alguna pequeña mesita: dentro del local había más gente, pero a muchos les gustaba comer al aire libre.

Un saltito, dos saltitos, gira la cabeza y parpadea un poquito: dichos pasos eran repetidos una y otra vez por el pajarito, en un intento de enternecer a los clientes que, conmovidos, sacudían sus migajas cerca de él para que comiera… todos, menos un cliente, un enorme Goron que remojaba su rosquilla en la taza de café con leche. Parecía demasiado absorto en sus pensamientos como para prestarle atención a los enternecedores ojitos del pajarito y su pobre cabecita pelona.

**-Rayos, últimamente nadie me cuenta nada, ni siquiera Malon parece notar que hasta yo necesito mantenerme informado de lo que pasa…-** gruñó él. Una atareada pelirroja se vio empujada fuera del local por un grandulón. Parecía que el gigante buscaba problemas con la joven de cabellos rojos y tez morena; sin embargo, la muchacha no se dejaba intimidar, y le devolvía una fiera mirada con sus ojos dorados.

**-Lárgate de aquí, sucia ladrona-**

**-Oblígame, fantoche…-**

El Goron se levantó de su asiento y se interpuso entre ambos.

**-Éste lugar es muy tranquilo, y por eso me gusta venir aquí: si se van a pelear, a otro lado-**

**-Quítate del camino, cabeza de piedra, esto es entre la Gerudo y yo-**

**-Retráctate de lo que me dijiste…-**

**-Oh, ¿acaso te ofendí, gordito?, ¿qué vas a hacer al respecto, eh?-**. Otra pelirroja, esta vez Hyliana, y que el pajarito reconoció como la hija del dueño, salió de la pastelería a tratar de calmar las cosas.

**-Darmani, cálmate por favor, y usted también, señor, por favor no cause disturbios aquí-**

**-Malon, quédate atrás, esto se va a poner feo…-**

**-Darmie, NO, ni se te ocurra-**

**-Voy a partirle la cara a este sujeto-**

**-¿Un Goron, a mí?, ¿tienes idea de con quién estás lidiando?-** se mofó el grandulón.

**-¿Y tú, Onox?, ¿sabes con quién te estás metiendo?-** amenazó la Gerudo.

**-Nabooru, no me metan en problemas, me gusta este empleo-**

**-Tranquila Malon, sólo durará un segundo…-**

**-¡Venga, dame con todo, ladrona!-**. Una afilada aguja se enterró en el brazo de Onox. El pajarito, siguiendo la dirección de la trayectoria, divisó al responsable: el mismo loco que esa mañana le había agarrado y le hizo pasar un tremendo susto… a su lado, un corpulento hombre, de misma tez morena y ojos dorados, son sus cabellos rojos bien cuidados, dedicaba una mirada que provocaría suicidios de terror.

**-Onox "Dark Dragon"… vuelves a insultar de esa manera a la raza Gerudo, y le diré a mi querido amigo Sheik que a la próxima te dé en el ojo…-**

**-Ganondorf Dragmire… Y yo pensé que tu padre daba miedo…-**

**-Busca problemas en otro lado, si valoras tu cuerpo, o necesitarás de un trasplante de cara cuando acabe contigo-**. Onox tomó en serio la amenaza, y se fue de allí, mascullando palabrotas e insultos por lo bajo.

**-Es irónico que sea tan racista con los Gerudo, cuando antes era gran amigo de mi padre… Gracias por tu ayuda, Sheik-**

**-No es nada, te la debo por lo de Tetra… ¡Oye mira, un pajarito! ¡Y está pelón, pobrecito!, aunque me parece conocido-**

*FIUUU*, el pajarito no se iba a arriesgar a otro trauma de por vida.

* * *

Arrastra, arrastra, entierra, entierra, riega, riega. Link no dejaba de trabajar arduamente en el amplio jardín de la Mansión Hyrule. Arrastra, arrastra. Nada lo distrae de su labor, está completamente concentrado, necesita el dinero a toda costa. Entierra, entierra. Debe ganarse su buen sueldo, para todos sus gastos, como la comida de la cafetería, la gasolina de "Epona", una nueva calculadora porque la vieja dice que 2+2 es pi de tanto que le ha freído los circuitos. Riega, riega. Necesita graduarse con una beca, pero también necesitaba un hogar en el cual esperar a sus hermanos, un lugar donde pudiera recibirlos cuando el momento de irse del orfanato llegase. Arrastra, entierra, riega. Definitivamente, nada lo detendría, se esforzaría al máximo, demostraría de lo que era capaz, conseguiría esos Rupees, *ka-CHING*, problemas resueltos, finito, kaput, se finí. ¡Sí Diosas, ya escucharon, no perdería la concentración en su trabajo por nada, y digo NADA en el Mundo, ni el Más Allá, ni el Universo, o el Infinito!...

…Todo, excepto… bueno, el relámpago rosado que pasó frente a él saltando. Menos aún podía creer que estaba viendo a Zelda perseguirlo, con una sábana en una mano, y agitando el puño.

**-¡TETRA, POR DIN! ¿TENÍAS QUE COMER AZUCAR, VERDAD? ¡VUELVE AQUÍ Y QUÍTATE ESE TUTÚ!-**

**-¡JAMÁS ME ATRAPARÁS CON VIDA, DOCTOR HANDSOME!-**

**-¡DE TODAS LAS HERMANAS, FARORE TENÍA QUE DEJARME LA SONÁMBULA LOCA!-**

Sí, definitivamente otro día normal en la Mansión Hyrule… Arrastra, entierra, riega. Uff, qué duro era arrastrar esos sacos de abono, enterrar las semillas, y darles una regadita después de taparlas. Ya que, debía continuar, sin detenerse, el jardín no se pondría hermoso por sí solo…

**-¡LINK, VIENE HACIA TI, PÁRALA!- **¿Que QUÉ?. *BOMP*, Tetra y su tutú de bailarina se chocaron con Link; Zelda saltó sobre su hermanita como un tigre sobre un indefenso hindú, y la enredó en las sábanas para que no escapara.

**-Uff, gracias Link… No sé de dónde sacó ese tutú, pero como que es aerodinámico porque normalmente no suele correr así de rápido…-**

**-¿Zelda, puedo decirte algo?-**

**-Con toda confianza-**

**-Tu hermana necesita un psicólogo urgentemente-**

**-Ya lo intenté, no funcionó-**

**-Ah, entiendo… ¿Te doy una mano?-**

**-No tranquilo, puedo sola con ella… ¿Qué hay de ti?, ese yeso te lo quitan pronto, pero necesitas ayuda todavía-**

**-Estoy bien, encárgate de Tetra…-**

**-A este paso, tendré que comprar comida de diabéticos, a ver si se sigue poniendo así-**

**-Entonces me dejarás muerto de hambre-**

**-Está bien Lobo, supongo que tendré que mantener vigilada la alacena… Por cierto, estás enterrando el abono, regando el agua y arrastrando las semillas-**

Link apartó su mano del saco de abono con cara de asco, mientras Zelda se alejaba caminando con su hermana y una sonrisa. El muchacho no pudo evitar quedarse a mirarla hasta que entró a la casa, con el corazón en su pecho acelerado y completamente embobado con su belleza. Después, siguió con su trabajo, suspirando y esperando a la noche, cuando apenas eran las 10 y media de la mañana.

* * *

Después de que Tetra se despertara de su sueño sonámbulo, y expresara toda su histeria respecto al maldito tutú, sin mencionar el regaño de Zelda por comer azúcar antes de dormir, la niña decidió salir al parque a encontrarse con Toon, Aryll y Gonzo: tenían planes de jugarle bromas a las parejas que iban para allá a besuquearse, recitarse poemas y pasear en un ambiente romántico.

Empacó en un pequeño maletín una gran cantidad de "juguetes" construidos por ella para ese tipo de misiones, un par de navajas, su traje de camuflaje, walkie-talkies, y amarró su pañoleta roja favorita a su cuello. Todo listo, excepto… ¡rayos, casi se le olvidaba!, ¡necesitaba una cámara para grabar sus resultados como siempre, y los binoculares!. Encontró la cámara, pero los binoculares los tenía el Abuelo Daphnes. Ya que, ¿cuál era el problema?, sólo debía pedírselos, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

Fue al despacho del viejo, resuelta y feliz, mientras inventaba una excusa convincente acerca de por qué necesitaba los binoculares, algo así como "observar la vida silvestre del parque para un proyecto de ciencias acerca del ambiente y especies comunes de la zona". Tocó la puerta.

**-Pase-** dijo el anciano al otro lado. Tetra no se hizo esperar, y entró; encontró a Daphnes usando los binoculares para mirar por la ventana.

**-¿Abuelo, qué estás haciendo?-**

**-¡Oh Tetra, es una verdadera alegría verte, estoy espiando a tu hermana y al joven Link!, ¿quieres ver tú también?, tengo un telescopio de baja potencia dentro de esa gaveta de allí-**

A la velocidad del rayo, Tetra encontró el telescopio y se situó frente a la ventana, junto a su abuelo. Ambos mirones sin oficio estaban bien interesados con el espectáculo: Zelda estaba escalando con sumo cuidado un árbol, y Link miraba desde abajo, pendiente de cada movimiento de la rubia.

**-¿Crees que esté tratando de verle la ropa interior?-**

**-Lo dudo Abuelo, Link no es del tipo pervertido-**

**-Pero hay una posibilidad, incluso si no es un pervertido, es muy común hoy en día que los chicos hagan este tipo de cosas, Tetra-**

**-Bueno, Zelda está usando pantalón, no creo que Link pueda verle nada a menos que tenga rayos X-**

**-¡Pero el corte del pantalón es de cadera!, significa que su trasero es completamente definible-**

**-¿Desde cuándo sabes de pantalones femeninos, Abuelo?-**

**-Una vez tuve que hacer de juez en un caso donde el corte del pantalón fue la clave para descubrir quién fue el culpable de los tres acusados-**

**-No quiero ni saber…-**

**-Eso no importa ahora querida, ¡estoy 99.9% seguro de que le está mirando la retaguardia a tu hermana!-**

**-¡Abuelo, seguramente no es eso, por Din!-**

**-¡Oh vamos Tetra!, ¿si no le está mirando el trasero, entonces qué está haciendo?-**

**-Posiblemente esperando a que se caiga para atraparla-**

**-¡Apuesto diez Rupees a que le está mirando el trasero!-**

**-Hecho…-**. Tetra abrió las ventanas de par en par, e hizo señas a su abuelo de que se apartase de allí un poco.

**-¡OYE LINK, ¿LE ESTÁS MIRANDO LAS NALGAS A MI HERMANA, PICARÓN?-** gritó la niña.

**-¡NO, ESTOY ESPERANDO A QUE SE CAIGA PARA ATRAPARLA, PERVERTIDA!-**

**-¡OH, GRACIAS POR ACLARARLO, TE DEBO UNA!-**. Con un suspiro, Daphnes entregó el dinero a la ganadora de la apuesta.

**-Un placer hacer negocios contigo Abuelo, ¿puedo llevarme los binoculares?-**

**-Sí, sí puedes… supongo que me iré a hacer macramé…-**

* * *

La música es muy importante en todas las culturas, pero para los Zora, la música es la vida. Todo el día, las 24 horas, 7 días de la semana, los Zora están repitiendo una canción en su cabeza, de acuerdo a las situaciones que están viviendo en ese momento: a veces son melodías de otros, a veces son originales. La música lo era todo para Mikau, y es por eso que estaba tan emocionado con el concierto que su banda, los Indigo Go, iba a dar en Ciudad Kakariko el día de mañana. El resto de la banda, Evan el pianista, Tijo el baterista, y Japas el bajista, vendrían desde la costa de Termina hasta allí, y tocarían en su primer concierto internacional.

Oh sí, Mikau estaba tan emocionado, que había estado toda la mañana tratando de componer una nueva canción. ¡Ésta era la gran oportunidad que los Indigo Go había estado esperando con tantas ansias, el chance de que algún manager quisiera promocionarlos en Hyrule también!.

**-¡Mikau, ya llegué!-** anunció Lulu, entrando al apartamento.

**-Hola linda, ¿quieres venir un momento?, necesito ayuda con esta melodía-**

**-¡Mikau, ni siquiera has desayunado!, necesitas comer algo, por el Amor de Nayru-**

**-Ay Lulu, solamente quiero acabar esta cosa, es importante para mí hacerlo antes del Festival de Primavera en Kakariko-**

**-Quizás comiendo algo te refresques esa cabecita dura tuya, y te inspires-**

*RING, RING, RING*, el teléfono sonó. Mikau se abalanzó sobre él y contestó como si su vida dependiera de ello.

**-¿Hola?... ¡EVAN, mi tecladista favorito!, ¿cómo te va, viejo?... eso pensé… Sí, Lulu está bien, nos va genial y… ¡Por supuesto!, claro que estoy emocionado, yo… Un momento, ¿qué?... ¿QUÉ?... ¿Cómo que no?, Evan, esto solo ocurre una vez en la vida, sabes lo importante que es… ¿Que a Tijo le pasó QUÉ?... Sí, Lulu está conmigo… sí, tengo altavoz, espera…-** *BIP*, en altavoz.

**-¡Hola Evan!, hace mucho que no hablamos-** saludó Lulu.

**-Qué onda Lulu, suenas genial como siempre, chica-** se escuchó la voz del pianista por el teléfono.

**-Cuéntale lo de Tijo, Evan-** pidió Mikau.

**-A Tijo se le dislocó el hombro y se rompió el cuello cuando el tambor principal se le resbaló a Japas "Dedos de Manteca" y le cayó encima, estábamos trasladando los instrumentos y, bueno, ya sabes…-**

**-Oh Bendita Trifuerza, ¿está bien?-**

**-Sí, se recuperará, pero no podemos ir, tendremos que cancelar…-**

**-¡Evan, no podemos cancelar, es el Festival! ¡Y no cualquier Festival como los de Termina, es el Gran Festival de Primavera de Kakariko, Hyrule!-**

**-Mikau, se lo importante que esto era para Lulu, sobre todo para ti, sus padres eran los miembros originales de Indigo Go y todo eso, pero… Tijo se rompió el cuello y se dislocó un hombro, no puede tocar, y sin baterista, no hay ritmo, y sin ritmo…-**

**-No fluye el tiempo en la música, lo sé Evan, ¿no puedes encontrar otro baterista?-**

**-¡Mikau, que tan sólo sugieras abandonar a Tijo me sorprende, recuerda que no tiene más familia, hermano!-**

**-¡ Evan, es sólo por esta vez, este concierto nos costó un ojo de la cara para conseguir cupo, lo reservamos hace dos años!-**

**-Lulu, hazlo entrar en razón, aunque encontráramos otro baterista, no podríamos dejar a Tijo solito aquí, ¡está en silla de ruedas y hay que empujarlo, y como es gordito, de a dos!-**

**-Evan tiene razón Mikau, por más que nos duela…-**

**-Lulu, no entiendes, mi padre estuvo en ese Festival, el tocó la primera gran canción de todas en Indigo Go, la "Balada del Pez Viento", ¡yo también quiero tocar algo grande, que nuestros hijos se sientan orgullosos, que los Zora de todo el mundo se sientan orgullosos!-**

**-Mikau, el que no entiende eres tú, ¡Los Indigo Go no podrán tocar!-**

**-¿Y si encuentro sustitutos para todos ustedes?-**

**-¡Esto es el colmo Mikau, entonces sólo serían Lulu y tu, a eso no se le puede llamar Indigo Go! ¡Si tantas ansias tienes de dar un concierto sin nosotros, entonces, están FUERA!-**

**-¡Evan, no puedes hacerme eso, hermano!-**

**-¡Ya está hecho, soy el líder de la banda Mikau, y por mucho me he tenido que aguantar tus tonterías: escribes tus propias canciones, modificas las notas de las mías, y estás al otro lado del Mar!, ¿pues sabes qué?, se acabó Mikau, están fuera los dos, punto, eres mi compadre y todo, pero ya basta-**

**-¡BIEN!-**

**-¡BIEN!-** *CLICK*, se escuchó el sonido de Evan colgando el teléfono. Mikau se quedó allí, parado, hasta que sonó la melodía que indicaba la presencia de nadie en la línea. Colgó lentamente, tomó su guitarra, y empezó a tocar las notas de la "Balada del Pez Viento". Lulu sabía que cuando él la tocaba, es que verdaderamente estaba destrozado por dentro; ella también estaba triste, pero no tanto como Mikau.

Cuando dos corazones están rotos, ocurre lo que menos debería ocurrir: Lulu se recostó del hombro de su amado Zora cabeza de chorlito. A cambio, Mikau dejó de tocar, la rodeó con sus brazos y la apretó contra su pecho, como un niño haría con su osito de peluche luego de un feo día de escuela. Comenzó a arder fuego en el corazón de ambos: primero una chispa pequeña, luego un incendio. Mientras las llamas crecían, igual su pasión: de un abrazo a caricias, de caricias a besos. Iba creciendo a gran velocidad, demasiada. Cada vez más incontrolable. Dicen que cuando dos personas se aman, se reconfortan la una a la otra cuando su pareja está triste… pero, ¿qué ocurriría si ambos están lastimados hasta lo más profundo?, ¿qué ocurriría si, por un instante, el dolor encegueciera a sus dos víctimas, al punto en que se dejan llevar por la corriente?.

El dolor de Mikau no era que le hubieran sacado de la banda, sino la forma en que ocurrió: su más grande sueño, desde pequeño, uno que quería compartir con Lulu, con sus amigos, con todos aquellos que lo escucharían, se vio roto como frágil cristal. Su sueño de ser tan grande como su padre, que le conocieran por su talento, por quien era, estaba en la basura. Muchas veces Evan la había dicho que el líder de la banda es el que debería componer las canciones, pero ¡Mikau era mejor que él!, su talento era superior, incontrolable, como un amplio océano esperando a ser descubierto. Es por eso que le gustaba escribir las melodías que los Zora como él creaban en sus cabezas las 2 horas, 7 días de la semana. Su vida era la música, estaba en sus venas. Cuando tocaba frente al público, sentía que su corazón iba a estallar, y quería que todos se sintieran así: por eso modificaba, aunque sea levemente, las melodías de Evan, y causaba euforia, hacía que el resto le siguiera en sus sencillas pero significativas improvisaciones. Lulu sentía algo parecido, y amaba demasiado a su querido guitarrista como para evitar estallar junto a él, unidos eran una bomba… Una bomba que pronto, iba a explotar demasiado fuerte.

* * *

**-Aquí "Capitana", confirmar posiciones, cambio-**

**-"Espadachín" preparado, estoy en mi locación asignada, cambio-**

**-"Gaviota" en locación asignada, cambio-**

**-"Pirata" en su lugar, "Capitana", cambio-**

**-¿Alguna señal de parejas en sus diferentes locaciones, cambio?-**

**-No "Capitana", nada en mi área de vigilancia, cambio-**

**-Lo mismo que "Espadachín", cambio-**

**-No sé si dos palomas sacándose las pulgas con el pico cuenta, cambio-**

**-No cuenta "Pirata", continúa y… ¡Alerta, diviso una pareja, cambio!-**

**-Entendido "Capitana", indíqueme posición, cambio-**

**-Un cuarto para las tres desde tu posición "Gaviota"-**

**-Confirmado, identificando blanco… Es Ganondorf, está con Nabooru, cambio-**

**-La pareja más peligrosa de Windfall, no creo que sea buena idea fastidiarlos, "Capitana"-**

**-No le tengo miedo al "Rey Oscuro", la operación "Tórtolos" continúa, si eres demasiado gallina "Pirata", puedes retirarte-**

**-¿Y dejarles toda la diversión?, "Capitana", la seguiré hasta la legendaria tierra de Skyloft si es necesario-**

**-Así me gusta "Pirata"… "Espadachín", están más cerca de ti que del resto, encárgate de las trampas; "Gaviota", mantén el blanco en la mira; "Pirata", serás la carnada si algo se sale de control-**

**-¿Que yo voy a ser a QUÉ?... oh, que me coma un Moblin, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**

Ya estaba decidido, Daphnes estaba completamente decidido a ver a Rune después del almuerzo, y traería consigo a Link, Toon y Aryll, incluso a Zelda y Tetra: quizás, sólo quizás, la compañía, una buena charla y algo de cariño podría ablandar el corazón de ese hombre tan frío.

Le echó una mirada a lo que había estado haciendo con el macramé sin ver: era la hermosa historia del Joven de Verde y la Princesa del Destino, excepto claro, por un insignificante detalle que le causó un malestar en el estómago… ambos personajes eran ridículamente idénticos a su nieta mayor y el joven Link, sin mencionar que, a diferencia de la leyenda, decidió darles un final feliz y los colocó besándose, con corazoncitos, palomitas blancas, y campanas de boda.

El viejo sacudió su cabeza como si así pudiera borrar la idea de su cerebro, y decidió comenzar un nuevo trabajo. Un derecho, un revés, un derecho, un revés, media vueltita, para arriba, para abajo, tejer ayuda a la habilidad manual, tejer no es de ancianitas… _"Tetra tiene razón, estoy siendo demasiado paranoico"_ pensó una y otra vez mientras movía las agujas con suma habilidad, sin ver.

"_Sin embargo, Zelda es muy hermosa, tiene una delicia de personalidad, es una chica encantadora"._ Arriba, abajo, un derecho, un revés.

"…_Y Link es todo un hombre, guapo, caballeroso, valiente, inteligente, irresistiblemente atractivo…"_. Ups, un error, retrocede las agujas, y continúa, un derecho, un revés.

"_Nah, estás exagerando, Daphnes, es imposible, eres demasiado sobreprotector… Pero siempre están juntos, no se separan"_. Arriba, izquierda, derecha, abajo, más hilo.

"_No tengo nada en contra si tienen algo, de verdad, pero… No lo sé, ¿así es como se siente un padre cuando su hijita está creciendo?, mis dos hijos nunca me dieron este sentimiento…"_. Dos puntadas, casi se pincha.

"_Quizás tener hijas es más complicado que tener hijos varones, total ellos no salen embarazados… ¡Pero qué te pasa Daphnes, ¿qué son esos pensamientos?, ya está, oficialmente todo está en tu cabeza, dejarás de pensar en esto… Y si se gustan, ¿cuál es el problema?, es parte de crecer y… ¡deja el tema de una vez, viejo cráneo hueco!... Ya está, no más tonterías, dejaré de pensar en esto, disfrutaré de mi vida y me preocuparé de asuntos más importantes"_. Hace el nudo final.

**-¡Ya está, mi mente está completamente apartada de ese tema, no pensaré en nada respecto a esto, soy libre al cien por ciento!, y ahora a ver lo que hice-** *CRASH*, la ilusión dentro de Daphnes se quebró en mil pedacitos cuando vio su obra tejida con hilo: un hombrecito igualito a Link, junto a una chica muy parecida a Zelda, haciendo qué cochinada. Mientras el viejo salía de su oficina echando humo por las orejas y lágrimas por los ojos, el trabajo de macramé ardía en llamas dentro de la papelera, bañado en gasolina.

**-Mi Zeldita… mi Zeldita… mi pequeña Zeldita… Ay Din, ¿por qué me castigas así?, me haces quedar como pervertido sobreprotector...-** se repetía una y otra vez mientras la nube emo sobre su cabeza lanzaba un aura espeluznantemente deprimente.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**Gatt**: -Hasta que al fin acabamos esta cosa-

**NK**: -Sólo espero que las fans locas dejen de esperarnos afuera, quiero salir a comprar libros-

**Gatt**: -No sabemos a qué velocidad vendrán los siguientes, pero trataremos de hacerlos bien largos… ¡dejen muchos reviews, tantos como se puedan, ése récord de 80 queremos alcanzarlo a toda costa!-

**NK**: **-**Les prometemos un bonito premio si llegamos a esa cifra entes de que salga Skyward Sword-

**Gatt**: -No, no les vamos a enviar dinero a domicilio…-

**NK**: -Vamos a escribir un fanfic completamente original, que abarque todas las Leyendas de Zelda, un trabajo que llevamos haciendo desde los 5 años y que hemos perfeccionado con el tiempo, para escribirla algún día-

**Gatt**: -Mencionamos más detalles respecto a esto en nuestro profile, ¡chequéalo!-

**NK**: -Les deseamos a todos un buen día, o buenas noches, o solsticio, o lo que sea que esté ocurriendo en su locación… si son de algún otro planeta que no sea la Tierra, pues ya qué, pero dejen review-

**Gatt**: -Oh, y una cosa más: si estás allá afuera con la horda de psicópatas que quieren asesinarnos, más vale que huyas, porque no tengo compasión de las personas que me impiden salir de mi casa para comprar juegos o libros-

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡Los esperamos con ansias en el próximo episodio de "Mariposa en tu Hombro Derecho"!-

(La paciencia es una virtud, y un saludo a todos ustedes, queridos lectores internacionales que deciden desperdiciar su tiempo en un humilde trabajo como el de nuestros escritores. Esperamos que continúen con nosotros hasta el final de este nuevo paso, tan importante para nosotros. Todo bajo control. Gracias).

**Gatt**: -Estoy tan aburrida, que podría lanzarle piedras a una lata…-

**NK**: -No es buena idea, Fígaro es demasiado asustadizo, hasta para un gato tan grande como él-

**Gatt**: -¿Juego Prince of Persia?-

**NK**: -Ya lo pasaste todo y desbloqueaste todo-

**Gatt**: -Entonces, Super Mario Galaxy 2-

**NK**: -Apestas en los juegos de Mario, sin mencionar de que no dejas de reírte cada vez que Yoshi se traga algo…-

**Gatt**: -¡No es mi culpa si la retorcida mente japonesa no considera extraño que un dinosaurio bípedo con zapatos de tennis y lengua larga, trague cosas e inmediatamente las cague!, ¡Dios mío, los trozos de estrella son puntiagudos, ¿eso no le lastima el ano?-

**NK**: -Seguramente censuraron la parte en que a Yoshi se le salen las hemorroides…-

**Gatt**: -¿Desde cuándo un Goomba pasa por el sistema digestivo de Yoshi y se transforma en tres trozos de estrella?, ¡te digo que eso no es normal!-

**NK**: -¿Qué tal un poco de Brawl?-

**Gatt**: -No gracias, sin ánimos… ¿Duel mode en Spirit Tracks?-

**NK**: -Tengo algo mejor que eso: ¿y si probamos esa nueva resortera que hicimos el otro día?-

**Gatt**: -Ya rugiste, veamos cuánta potencia tiene esa bebé-

(Mientras nuestros dos escritores escapan de la policía por diferentes daños a la propiedad como lámparas, ventanas, y la cara de un oficial, sin mencionar que debemos cambiar la liga de la resortera por una menos potente que no sea capaz de impulsar piedras a más de 20 metros y a 100 km por hora, por favor, continúen leyendo. Por si acaso se les aclara, nuestros escritores tienen tres gatos, y son adorables. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	2. Chapter 2

**Gatt**: -Estoy tan aburrida, que podría lanzarle piedras a una lata…-

**NK**: -No es buena idea, Fígaro es demasiado asustadizo, hasta para un gato tan grande como él-

**Gatt**: -¿Juego Prince of Persia?-

**NK**: -Ya lo pasaste todo y desbloqueaste todo-

**Gatt**: -Entonces, Super Mario Galaxy 2-

**NK**: -Apestas en los juegos de Mario, sin mencionar de que no dejas de reírte cada vez que Yoshi se traga algo…-

**Gatt**: -¡No es mi culpa si la retorcida mente japonesa no considera extraño que un dinosaurio bípedo con zapatos de tennis y lengua larga, trague cosas e inmediatamente las cague!, ¡Dios mío, los trozos de estrella son puntiagudos, ¿eso no le lastima el culo?-

**NK**: -Seguramente censuraron la parte en que a Yoshi se le salen las hemorroides…-

**Gatt**: -¿Desde cuándo un Goomba pasa por el sistema digestivo de Yoshi y se transforma en tres trozos de estrella?, ¡te digo que eso no es normal!-

**NK**: -¿Qué tal un poco de Brawl?-

**Gatt**: -No gracias, sin ánimos… ¿Duel mode en Spirit Tracks?-

**NK**: -Tengo algo mejor que eso: ¿y si probamos esa nueva resortera que hicimos el otro día?-

**Gatt**: -Ya rugiste, veamos cuánta potencia tiene esa bebé-

(Mientras nuestros dos escritores escapan de la policía por diferentes daños a la propiedad como lámparas, ventanas, y la cara de un oficial, sin mencionar que debemos cambiar la liga de la resortera por una menos potente que no sea capaz de impulsar piedras a más de 20 metros y a 1000 km por hora, por favor, continúen leyendo. Por si acaso se les aclara, nuestros escritores tienen tres gatos, y son adorables. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 2**

Mikau no podía creerlo. La idea le llegó como un rayo, como si de repente su mente se hubiera despejado por completo, y el sol volvió a brillar para nuestro querido guitarrista.

**-¡Lulu, lo tengo! ¡Sí iremos al festival mañana, tocaremos!-**

**-Mikau, quédate tranquilo aunque sea por cinco segundos, eres demasiado inquieto…-**

**-Lulu, encontré la solución a nuestro problema: ¡debemos formar otra banda, y tocar mañana en lugar de los Indigo Go!-**

**-¿Cómo piensas hacer una banda de un día para el otro?-**

**-Sencillo, con las personas que más conocemos, y que sabemos de su capacidad musical: Darmani es un as en la batería, quizás mejor que Tijo; Link sabe tocar la guitarra eléctrica, yo podría trasladarme al bajo-**

**-¿Y qué hay del pianista?-**

**-Podríamos tratar de convencer a Ganondorf…-**

**-Mike, te amo y todo, pero es pésima idea, dudo mucho que él acepte… a menos que le digas que es un funeral-**

**-Tiene que haber alguien más…-**

**-¡Zelda!, ¡Zelda una vez comentó que sabía tocar el piano! ¿Crees que pueda con un teclado?-**

**-Debería, son bastante parecidos… Les hicimos escuchar nuestras canciones a ellos, y sólo tenemos que tocar dos o tres-**

**-Puede que resulte-**

**-Tenemos que confiar en que sí, es nuestra única oportunidad-**

* * *

Zelda por fin logró sentirse cómoda y segura en la rama del árbol; un verdadero comienzo, considerando su terror y pánico a las alturas, aunque el hecho de que Link estuviera abajo para atraparla también ayudaba bastante. Sí señor, nada como tener a tu guapo y fuerte novio para cuidar de tus espaldas cuando estás desafiando tus peores fobias… tantito… no estaba… ya no estaba… ¿ya no estaba?... ¡OH POR DIN YA NO ESTABA ALLÍ, PÁNICO, HISTERIA, ALERTA ROJA!.

**-Hola Zelda-**

**-¡SANTA OCARINA!-**

Uff, y del susto casi se cae, de no ser porque su salvador la tomó de un brazo y a empujó contra el tronco, donde la rama era más gruesa y más seguro.

**-Diosas, ten más cuidado, Zelda-**

**-¿Link… qué rayos haces aquí arriba?-**

**-Pues, que pensé que tenías todo bajo control, y pensé darte compañía-**

**-Pues casi me das un infarto y me desnucas del susto…-**

**-Yo solo quería darte una sorpresa...-**

**-Ay no, la carita de cachorrito no, esos ojos de becerro degollado no funcionan-**

**-¿Y el hipo con el labio inferior que tiembla?-**

**-Tampoco-**

**-Demonios…-**

Como toda chica que realmente sea chica, Zelda disfrutaba de hacer sufrir, aunque sea en un grado pequeño, a su querido novio. Sin embargo, no podía fingir su enojo por mucho rato: era imposible cuando éste es completamente falso, así que en cuestión de minutos ya estaban hablando de algo nuevo, en esa hermosa mañana de media primavera… hubiera continuado todo así de tranquilo, de no ser por esa llamada telefónica que el Abuelo se tomó la molestia de contestar, antes de entregarle el teléfono a su querida nieta mayor.

**-¿Aló, diga?... ¡Hola Lulu!... sí, Link está conmigo… está bien, ya lo pongo en altavoz- ***BIP*

**-Hola Lulu, aquí Link, ¿sucede algo?-**

**-Bueno, primero que nada debo hacerles un par de preguntas: ¿Link, sabes tocar perfectamente la guitarra?, ¿Zelda, puedes tocar teclado además del piano?-**

**-Sí, por supuesto- **respondieron a coro.

**-Perfecto: verás, Mikau cavó su propia tumba a mano, preparó el ataúd y escribió el epitafio… Nos sacaron de Indigo Go, ¡pero por eso es que llamo!, ¿podrían dar con nosotros el concierto de mañana en la noche, por favor?-**

**-¡¿QUE OCURRIÓ QUÉ?!-**

**-¡Diosas, qué buena sincronización, parecen un estéreo!-**

* * *

Tetra aseguraba la cuerda de su caña de pescar: sus víctimas comenzarían con un truco pequeño, y todo estaba preparado. Ganondorf y Nabooru, por su parte, ni pendientes de la presencia de los Wind Waker, lo cual daba cierta ventaja: todas las bromas y jugarretas debían parecer accidentes, o la operación entera se vería arriesgada, además de la cara de Gonzo; las patadas de los Gerudo son famosas. No podían permitirse un accidente, o estarían en serios líos... Bueno, Gonzo estaría en líos, no ellos, pero igual.

**-Aquí "Capitana", operación "Tórtolos", inicia, cambio-**

**-Entendido "Capitana", "Gaviota" en posición, "Espadachín" espera órdenes, cambio-**

**-Mantenga posición neutra, "Gaviota", y envíe luz verde a "Espadachín", cambio y fuera-**

Aryll hizo señas a Toon de que podía proseguir. El rubio preparó la resortera, y apuntó a unos arbustos cerca de él. Con un certero disparo, los arbustos se sacudieron como si un animalito hubiera pasado por allí. Presos de la curiosidad, la pareja decidió prestarle atención al movimiento. Bingo…

**-¿Qué crees que haya sido, Ganny?, ¿un conejo?-**

**-Posiblemente, suelen haber muchos en esta temporada-**

Toon estaba listo pasa la segunda parte: respiró hondo, preparó su garganta y se acomodó para que no le vieran.

**-Meeaaooww-** maulló.

**-Vaya, suena como un gato con laringitis…-**

**-No puedo creer que hay gente que prefiere abandonar a sus mascotas enfermas en lugar de pagarles un cuidado médico decente... Diosas, que suena como si tuviera una bronquitis y pulmonía al mismo tiempo-**. _"Ustedes dos pueden irse al reverendo carajo…"_ pensó el niño, pero continuó enfocado en el plan.

Era hora de actuar: Tetra agarró la gigantesca Skulltulla que había atrapado hace un par de días y había mantenido viva con comida para perro de lo grande que era… _"¿Qué podría salir mal?"_ pensó ella mientras enganchaba al insecto en el anzuelo y *SWISH*, el arácnido pasó de su árbol al de Toon, donde el chico tenía que agarrarlo y soltarlo directamente sobre Nabooru.

Las cosas salieron como fueron planeadas.

Bueno… casi…

Cuando Toon soltó la Skulltulla sobre Naboruu, pues…

**-¡KYAAAAH, UNA SKULLTULLA!-**

"_¡Sí, justo en el blanco, éxito total!"_

**-¡ES ADORABLE, KYAAAAH! ¿A poco no es linda Ganny?, ¡esos ojitos rojos, y mira que está grandísima, y las patas, tan largas y estilizadas! ¡Una verdadera maravilla de la Naturaleza!-**

"_¡¿QUUUUEEEEÉ?!"_

**-¿Deberíamos quedárnosla como mascota?-**

**-¿Lo dices en serio Ganny?-**

**-¿Por qué no?, me parece perfecta: come de todo, es silenciosa, y no ensucia-**

**-¡Ganondorf Dragmire, eres el mejor!-**

**-Qué va, estoy lejos de ser el mejor-**

**-¡La llamaré… Leopucena!-**

"_¡¿Leopu…qué?!"_

**-¡Me encanta, es un hermoso nombre, Nabooru!-**

"_Diosas, mátenme, ¡mátenme ahora!"_.

Conclusión: Primera Fase=Fallida.

* * *

Diosas. Diosas. Diosas, ¡Diosas, Diosas, Diosas! ¡DIOSAS!. A Link jamás se le había pasado por la cabeza realizar en su vida algo tan importante como un concierto, menos aún el mundialmente famoso Festival de Primavera de Kakariko, la segunda ciudad más importante después de Nuevo Hyrule, la capital. Jamás había salido de Windfall; es cierto que había ido un par de veces a los Bosques cercanos, a Lago Hylia, y un pueblito que otro, pero jamás a una ciudad, y eso sólo lo ponía más nervioso. Cuando llegaran a casa de Mikau, personalmente lo empujaría a esa tumba que él mismo se cavó, le echaría tierra encima, pasaría una aplanadora y bailaría sobre ella.

Daphnes les había dejado ir, con la condición de que regresaran en la tarde, pues tenía un lugar muy importante al que quería llevarlos, incluyendo a Toon, Aryll y Tetra. Lulu los invitó a almorzar allí y tener un par de prácticas, pero eso simplemente le daba un dolor de cabeza más grande a Link. Zelda por su parte, ya había dado conciertos antes; en su escuela, ancianatos, y para recaudar fondos de caridad, sin mencionar que había vivido toda su vida en la capital, y estaba acostumbrada a las ciudades: numerosas veces fue a disfrutar con sus difuntos padres los Festivales de Primavera, y conocía todo de cabo a rabo. Entre esto y lo otro, ya habían llegado. Link tocó el timbre.

**-¡Link, princesa, qué tal!-** Mikau abrió la puerta con una gran sonrisota. Debió ponerse suspensorio de mandíbula, o casco, o algo, porque lo primero que hizo Link fue agarrarlo del cuello y frotar sus nudillos contra esa cabezota, y luego zarandearlo diciéndole lo idiota, idiota, IDIOTA que era.

**-Bienvenidos, pasen por favor-** sonrió Lulu.

**-¿Siempre se comportan así?-**

**-Créeme Zelda, están siendo "maduros" en este momento, sólo están jugando-**

**-Mikau se está poniendo azul, creo que le falta aire-**

**-Lo he visto ponerse púrpura verdoso... En fin, ¿gustas pasar?-**

**-Claro, ¡vamos Link, tenemos trabajo!-**

**-¡Espera un segundo, debo verificar que Mikau siga respirando!-**

La cantidad de partituras, pentagramas, notas, cuerdas, plumillas, amplificadores y micrófonos era impresionante. Pero más resaltaba Darmani durmiendo en el sofá a baba tendida, en lugar de enroscarse como todos los Goron normales.

**-¿Y Darmani qué hace aquí?-** preguntó con suma curiosidad la rubia.

**-Es nuestro nuevo baterista: los Goron normalmente son buenos con el tambor, pero Darmie es excelente con cualquier cosa que pueda sonar como uno, a veces incluso tamborilea en su barriga-** respondió Lulu.

**-¿En serio?-**

*BAM, BUM, BAM, BUM* en respuesta, Darmani tamborileó en su barriga mientras se acomodaba con una sonrisa.

**-Quién diría que el tamaño de un estómago sirve para otras cosas además de comer, ¿eh, Zelda?-** saludó el Goron.

Apoyados uno en el hombro del otro, Mikau y Link entraron a trompicones, como un par de borrachos luego de tomarse un tonel de vino cada uno mientras cantan "Las Mañanitas".

**-¿Ya terminaron su juego, niños?-** preguntó Lulu.

**-Sí mamá…-** dijeron a coro antes de desplomarse en el sofá.

* * *

Que rime, que se vea genial, que suene bien, que tenga sentido, y que sea comprensible pero tampoco que parezca escrita por un niño… esas son las condiciones que Sheik se ponía cuando quería escribir poemas, pero por Din que ese día estaba difícil, se sentía corto de inspiración. Algo le hacía falta para seguir escribiendo esa poesía suya, ¿pero qué?... ¡Ah, por supuesto, amor!, necesitaba amor, ver amor, sentir el amor a su alrededor… pero, ¿dónde encontrar una fuente de amor fiable que fuera de inspiración para él?... ¡BINGO!.

El parque, ¡siempre habían parejas en el parque!, y si no, buscaría a Tetra y a Toon, y si no, a Link y Zelda. ¡Decidido, iría al parque: con semejante cantidad de inspiración, seguro escribiría una de sus obras maestras!, ah, ya podía saborear unos cuantos premios que se ganaría con ella, ¡oh sí!, tenía todo lo necesario y más. ¡Adelante, al parque!.

Sheik ahora estaba tan alegre, que iba recitando mientras tocaba notas con su harpa, ¡oh, qué hermoso día para nuestro trovador, poeta y bardo favorito!. Por casualidades de la vida, pasó frente a la vitrina de una librería. _"Un vistazo no vendría mal, quizás aquí también vendan mis libros"_ pensó mientras entraba.

**-Wah, se veía más pequeña desde afuera-** exclamó sorprendido. Ya qué, a la sección de poesía.

**-A ver, a ver… Sheikah, Sheikah… ¡Ah, aquí está, Sheik Sheikah!... ¡Bendita Trifuerza, las tienen todas, y no quedan muchas, se deben vender bien!-**

**-¿Se le puede ayudar en algo, jovencito?-**. Sheik se volteó y miró en todas direcciones, pero no vio a nadie, hasta que se le ocurrió mirar hacia abajo: un gran búho esponjoso lo miraba con ojos inquisitivos.

**-¡Santa Ocarina del Tiempo, un búho parlante!-**

**-Prefiero el término "ilustrado"… Kaepora Gaebora a su servicio, caballero…-**

**-Oh, un placer, señor Kaepora-**

**-Veo que le interesa la poesía de Sheik Sheikah, y personalmente se la recomiendo, es muy completa, un verdadero prodigio de la Edad Contemporánea-**

**-Oh, muchas gracias, no sé qué decir-**

**-Un momento… no me diga que usted es…-**

**-Oh, no me he presentado: Sheik Hyrule Sheikah, señor Kaepora-**

**-No me lo creo, ¿realmente es usted el gran Sheik Sheikah?-**

**-"El flujo del tiempo siempre es cruel: su velocidad parece distinta para cada persona, pero nadie puede cambiarlo… Algo que nunca cambia con el tiempo, son las memorias de esos días de juventud…"- **(cita textual traducida por mí de Ocarina of Time, antes de aprender el Minuet of Forest).

**-¡Hoot, hoot! ¡Realmente es, realmente ES el gran Sheik Sheikah! ¡Sólo a él se le ocurrirían semejantes palabras en menos de cinco minutos! ¡Hoot, hoot!-**

**-Wah, que no soy tan grande, sólo mido un metro ochenta…-**

**-Maestro, por favor autografíe esta copia para mí…-**

**-…Y, ya me metí en un lío, ¿a que sí?...-**

* * *

Operación "Tórtolos", Segunda Fase: iniciando.

Gonzo regresó con Tetra, llevando en su mano con mucho cuidado la correa del perrote de uno de sus primos. El animalote era inofensivo, pero era de esos que ladraban mucho, y su forma de jugar sumado a su tamaño equivalían a todo un mastodonte.

**-¿Estás segura de que nada le pasará a Maní?, Nudge me matará si le pasa algo, "Capitana"…-**

**-"Pirata", estoy segura de que Ganondorf no te hará nada… ahora, aquí tienes, haz tu trabajo…-**. Suspirando, Gonzo tomó el trozo de tela con el olor de Ganondorf, y se lo acercó al perro para que lo olfateara.

**-¡Maní, búscalo…!-** *SWISH*, Gonzo dejó ir la correa de Maní, y éste corrió a la velocidad de un tranvía mientras ladraba como loco.

**-¡Aquí "Capitana", confirme posición de "Torpedo", cambio!-**

**-"Gaviota" reportándose, 25 metros para impacto de "Torpedo", cambio-**

"_Si todo sale bien, ambos se irán corriendo cuando vean al perrote ese corriendo hacia ellos… Entonces su cita será un fiasco, ¡y yo tendré más travesuras exitosas para mi currículum!"_ pensó maliciosamente Tetra mientras usaba la sonrisa de "El Grinch" de la forma más maquiavélica posible.

**-"Torpedo" a 17 metros para el impacto…-**

El perro ladraba casi que con espuma en el hocico mientras corría hacia la pareja.

"_Sólo un poco más…"_

**-10 metros…-**

Nabooru se volteó al percatarse de la enorme bestia que se acercaba a toda velocidad mientras abría y cerraba la boca, con la lengua paseándose por los enormes colmillos.

"_Un poco más…"_

**-5 metros…-**

La chica agarra la manga de la camiseta de su novio, y señala con la vista hacia el furioso canino.

"_¡Ya casi!..."_

**-2 metros…-**

*DOOM*, Maní frenó en seco cuando Ganondorf le dirigió una mirada que le provocaría aunque sea un escalofrío a Chuck Norris… Diosas, qué susto, el pobre perro se fue corriendo a la velocidad en que llegó, con el rabo entre las piernas y gimiendo como si le hubiesen roto las costillas a punta de patadas.

**-¡Wah, Maní, pobre criatura! ¡Espero que no le quede un trauma! ¡NUDGE ME ASESINARÁ!-** lloriqueaba Gonzo como un niño chiquito mientras Maní se escondía detrás de él, temblando y aullando.

**-Maldita sea, estos dos son huesos duros de roer…-** gruñó Tetra por lo bajo.

Conclusión: Segunda Fase=Rotundo Fracaso.

* * *

Todos se miraron entre ellos: Link pasó suavemente los dedos sobre las cuerdas de la guitarra; Zelda ubicó sus manos en el teclado según las partituras; Mikau tragó saliva mientras ponía sus manos en el bajo; Darmani marcó el ritmo en su cabeza; Lulu suspiró nerviosamente. No sabían cómo iban a resultar las cosas, y tomando en cuenta que uno de ellos tenía un yeso, pues, no se sentían con mucha esperanza, pero había que tratar, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

**-Veamos lo que somos capaces de hacer, chicos… Darmie, marca el ritmo- **pidió Mikau.

**-¿Listos?... "Balada del Pez Viento"… 1…2…3…4-**

Darmani marcó el ritmo antes de empezar a tocar suave pero enérgicamente el compás de la balada. Mikau captó rápidamente el ritmo de la batería y comenzó a rasgar con su plumilla las cuerdas del bajo, creando una melodía de fondo. Link comenzó a tocar la melodía principal en la guitarra, haciendo una pequeña introducción con las notas de Zelda como respaldo. Por último, Lulu abrió la boca, y empezó a cantar con su espectacular voz: el sonido que salía de la garganta de Lulu era definitivamente una bendición de las Diosas, que recordaba al océano en marea baja.

* * *

… Uff… al fin… la última nota sonó, y con ella, acabó la canción.

**-¡Eso estuvo GENIAL!-** se empezó a reír Mikau mientras saltaba de alegría. (Increíble, es la primera vez que escribo la catchfrase, y no ocurre nada malo… ¿El Fin del Mundo debe estar cerca?... Ñeh, no lo creo…).

**-No es posible, salió bien, y a la primera-** Link no se lo podía creer (Yo tampoco, pero ya qué).

**-¡Por supuesto, si somos todos hermanos!, los hermanos se conocen entre sí, era lógico que nos iría bien juntos-** presumió Darmani.

Ah, qué alivio, de alguna forma eran tan compatibles, que no necesitaron de mucho tiempo para la práctica, simplemente eran demasiado buenos. Un par de canciones más, y ya se dieron por satisfechos: nada mejor que un buen almuerzo después de algo de música. Lulu era muy buena cocinando, y con el par de manos extra de Zelda, la perfección culinaria era inminente, querido lector.

Barriga llena, corazón contento, dicen por allí… lo siguiente en la lista, era que cada quien se fuera a su casa: Link y Zelda se despidieron mientras iban al parque a buscar a sus traviesos hermanitos menores.

* * *

Un simple día de darle una vuelta a la librería se convirtió en una odisea de autógrafos para Sheik: primero uno, luego dos, tres, y en menos de un parpadeo había una fila entera que esperaba a su turno por la firma del famoso poeta internacional. Pero qué rayos, él sólo quería ver si sus libros eran bien vendidos en Windfall, no una artrosis prematura… bueno, podía ser peor, por lo menos sólo tenía que firmar sus libros de poesía, gracias al Amor de Nayru que no era escritor de diccionarios o enciclopedias, entonces tendría que cargar con esos volúmenes tan pesados y gruesos a la hora de autografiarlos.

Al fin, sólo quedaban Kaepora, que estaba allí orgulloso a su lado, y una pelirroja.

**-A ver chica, como eres la última, te escribiré una dedicatoria: ¿cómo te llamas?-**

**-Malon Lon Lon, maestro Sheikah…-** contestó tímidamente.

**-Sólo Sheik linda, soy un poeta, no el Presidente… Oh, pero éste no es uno de mis libros-**

**-Lo siento señor Sheik, ¡pero es el que tenía a la mano!, normalmente cargo con algún libro de poesía suyo, pero…-**

**-¡Wah, es "Pasión de Verano"!-**

**-¿Lo conoce?-**

**-Es el volumen que le sigue a "Romance de Primavera", el Best Seller de literatura adolescente-**

**-¿Leyó "Romance de Primavera"?-**

**-Conozco al autor de hecho, me ayudó mucho con mis melodías-**

**-¡Increíble!, ¿también compone?-**

**-Claro, "la verdadera expresión del corazón se encuentra en la música que guía tus sentidos"- **(eso sí es original mío).

**-Impresionante, señor Sheik-**

**-Sólo Sheik… te lo firmaré con gusto, incluso si no es mío, señorita Lon Lon-**

* * *

La Tercera Fase no podía fallar aunque fuera el Fin del Mundo, era la última oportunidad de los Wind Waker para sabotear la cita de sus víctimas en cuestión, Ganondorf y Nabooru. Sin embargo, también era la más arriesgada de todas, no podían darse el lujo de equivocarse.

**-"Espadachín" preparado, "Capitana"… ¿Segura que quiera llevar a cabo esto?, cambio-**

**-No hay otra opción, "Espadachín", además, ¿qué podría salir mal?… "Gaviota", informe de situación del blanco, cambio-**

**-Cerca de la laguna con patos, muy cerca de la orilla, están lanzando piedras a ver cuál rebota más lejos, cambio-**

**-Perfecto… Operación "Tórtolos", Tercera Fase, inicia, cambio y fuera-**

Tetra entregó el casco de ciclista a Gonzo, le dedicó un guiño de buena suerte, y le dio un empujón a la bicicleta. El pobre fue a toda velocidad colina abajo, cada vez más rápido, hacia la pareja, y hacia la laguna.

**-"Barco Pirata" preparado para el proyecto "Bala de Cañón", listo para el impacto en 10…-** anunció Aryll.

**-9… 8… 7… 6… 5…-**

Toon se preparó para arrojar la piedra a las ruedas de la bicicleta.

**-4… 3… 2… 1… ¡Fuego a voluntad!-**

*SWISH*, *BONK*, *TRACKA-TRACK*, Toon arrojó la piedra a la rueda trasera de la bicicleta, haciendo que el transporte perdiera el control, e inminente y definitivamente, se iba a estrellar con Nabooru y Ganondorf a menos que saltasen al agua.

**-¡CUIDAAADOOO!-** advirtió Gonzo cuando estaba a tan sólo un par de metros de ellos.

"_Tienen que saltar, TIENE QUE saltar, o los pisa la bicicleta... ¡A juro saltan!"_ pensaron todos los Wind Waker al mismo tiempo.

¿¡PERO QUÉ…?

Ganondorf atrapó la bicicleta en un intento de proteger a su pareja, y la arrojó varios metros sobre el aire, con Gonzo encima, haciéndole aterrizar en el agua… al otro extremo de la laguna. Gracias a Farore que no se lastimó, aunque le causó un buen susto a un grupo de patitos y su mamá pata, que lo picoteó en el coco para defender a sus crías del "fierro volador" que casi los aplasta.

**-¡Oh por Din, Ganny! ¿Estás bien?-**

**-Sí Nabooru, ¿y tú?-**

**-Intacta, gracias a mi héroe-**

"_Voy a vomitar… voy a vomitar… voy a vomitar, Diosas, quiero vomitar, NECESITO vomitar"_ se decía a sí misma Tetra mientras cierto salvador era recompensado a besos…

Conclusión: Tercera Fase=Una Mierda bien Cagada, ¿necesitas que te lo diga, querido lector?...

* * *

Zelda y Link hallaron a Tetra, Toon y Aryll en un ataque depresivo, donde el aura oscura parecía una nube negra de tormenta que echaba rayos.

**-Hey chicos, ¿qué les pasó, no se divirtieron?-** preguntó Link, extrañado de verlos tan desanimados.

**-Digamos que nada salió como estaba planeado…-** gruñó Tetra, mordiendo levemente su labio inferior cuando la culpa le carcomió el corazón al pensar en Gonzo…

**-Bueno, seguramente lograrán lo que sea que se estaban ideando, la próxima vez-** sonrió amablemente Zelda.

**-Si es que Gonzo no se rompe algo antes de lograrlo…-**

**-¿Qué dijiste?-**

**-Nada… En fin, ¿vamos a casa, hermana?-**

**-Sí, el Abuelo quería que ustedes vinieran con nosotros también-**

Y así, todos fueron juntos a la mansión Hyrule, muertos de la curiosidad por cualquiera que sea la razón de Daphnes para llevarlos a donde sea que se dirigiesen. Pero no llegaron siquiera a entrar, porque el viejo los esperaba con el auto encendido para que se subieran. No fue hasta que él se estacionó que Tetra se atrevió a preguntar qué hacían en el hospital del pueblo.

**-Quiero que vean a alguien muy especial-** fue todo lo que contestó el anciano mientras los guiaba por los pasillos blancos, hasta cierta habitación en especial… abrió la puerta.

**-Al fin, ya era hora de que llegara, juez No…han…sen-** el paciente se interrumpió al notar al grupo de gente detrás de Daphnes.

**-Hola joven Rune, tienes visitas…-**

**-Maldita sea con usted…-**. Link apretó los puños, pero en lugar de salir de allí, se quedó y miró a Zelda, a su lado.

**-Zelda, Tetra, les presento a Rune Kokiri, el padre de los hermanos Kokiri a quienes tanto se han encariñado-** presentó el viejo con súbito aire de solemnidad.

**-Había dado su palabra de que no diría nada a nadie acerca de que estaba aquí, ¡si no estuviera conectado a todas estas porquerías, ya mismo le estaría dando una paliza, tramposo, mentiroso, sucia y asquerosa víbora!-**

**-Cállate…-** masculló Link, más tenso, y apretando los puños aún más fuerte; Zelda apoyó su mano en la de él para tratar de mantenerlo calmado.

**-Link, no te metas, esto es entre el juez y yo-**

**-Cállate, ¿me oyes, basura?, ¡el señor Hyrule ha sido mejor padre en cinco años que tú en toda tu vida!-**

**-… Todos menos mis hijos, fuera de aquí ahora… Toon, Aryll, Link, se quedan…-**

Daphnes no se lo hizo pedir dos veces, y tomó a Tetra de la mano mientras salía… pero cuando Zelda se disponía a irse, Link le tomó de la mano, pidiéndole con la mirada que se quedase.

**-Pfft… Como siempre, llevándome la contraria… Está bien, la señorita se puede quedar…-**

Varios minutos de silencio transcurrieron.

**-Papá… ¿Por qué estás en el hospital?-** preguntó Toon, haciendo acopio de todo su valor.

**-Nada que no pueda manejar, no fue nada grave…-**

**-Por favor papá, no mientas…-**

**-… Yo… pago por un error que cometí, eso es todo…-**

**-¿Qué pasó?-**

**-Uno de los convictos, DarkLink, me atacó…-**

**-DarkLink, el asesino en serie…-**

**-¿Escuchaste de él?-**

**-Casi mata a Toon por ti…-**gruñó Link.

**-Ese yeso… ¿te rompió el brazo, verdad?-**

**-No tengo por qué contestarte…-**

**-Entonces sí lo hizo él… Te lo rompió cuando trataste de proteger a tu hermano, ¿verdad?, debes sentirte orgulloso, Link-**

Aryll, algo temerosa, se acercó a la cama donde yacía su padre; lo miró por un par de segundos que le parecieron interminables, hasta que se atrevió a tomarle la mano, con cuidado de no halar el tubo de la intravenosa.

**-Ya estás bien, ¿verdad?-**

**-… Sí, estoy bien…-**. Ahora, también Toon se hallaba a su lado: sólo Link se negaba rotundamente a ubicarse junto a su progenitor, mientras apretaba la mano que Zelda le tendió… sólo ella le podía mantener en calma.

Parecía como si los dos gemelos hubiesen olvidado los pecados de su padre, como si lo hubiesen perdonado, como si nada hubiera sucedido: ésa es una gran virtud de los más jóvenes, el olvidar los errores de sus padres, gracias a su inmenso amor… y Rune era consciente de eso.

**-Niños, déjenos a su hermano y a mí a solas... También aprovechen para decirle al juez Nohansen que... gracias-**

**-¿Podemos venir a visitarte otra vez, papá?-** se atrevieron a preguntar a coro los gemelos.

**-Pues claro, son bienvenidos, mientras hagan su tarea y no descuiden sus estudios… Oh, y Toon… me he fijado y tienes buen ojo, te deseo suerte con ella-**

Rojo como tomate, Toon se retiró lleno de vergüenza mientras su gemela hacía numerosas preguntas respecto a lo que se refería su padre, ya que no entendió acerca de qué le habló a su hermano.

**-Y ahora, a solucionar otro asunto… Lamento mucho que se vea arrastrada en todo esto, señorita, pero mi hijo necesita siempre de una cadena fuerte que lo mantenga controlado-**

**-Llámeme Zelda, señor-**

**-¿Zelda, eh?, un bonito nombre… te soy sincero, hace un tiempo te habría enviado al cuerno por tan sólo tener el apellido Hyrule, pero aprendí que realmente no puedo odiar al juez Nohansen, no del todo: todo lo que ha ocurrido es por mi culpa, y debo tomar responsabilidad por mis actos… es por eso que no te irás de aquí Link, no hasta que solucionemos esto, más o menos...-**

**-… ¿Crees que un par de minutos de conversación repararán todo el daño que nos has hecho?, ellos todavía eran pequeños, pero a mí no se me olvida…-**

**-Tienes razón, un par de minutos de pura palabrería jamás repararán las heridas que te he causado a ti y a tus hermanos, pero algún efecto deben tener, así que agarra esa silla de allí, siéntate, y dime TODO lo que has querido decirme en estos cinco años, no te reprimas-**

**-No necesito sentarme, te lo diré en tres palabras: eres un maldito… Me avergüenza tener algo que ver contigo; eres escoria, basura, lo peor de lo peor, una espina en mi costado; arruinaste todo lo que estaba cerca de ti, incluyendo mi vida…-**

**-… Esas fueron más de tres palabras…-**

**-Oh, cállate…-**

**-Link, puedes quedarte odiándome para siempre y hundirte en eso, o puedes mirar a tu alrededor, olvidar el pasado, y vivir el presente… No te pido que me perdones, pero como padre, te aconsejo que pospongas tu rencor hacia mí y abras los ojos a las cosas buenas que te rodean…-**

**-No sé de qué me estás hablando…-**

**-Lo veo en tus ojos, Lobito… Estos cinco años te has hecho un desastre de vida tú solo; has vivido apartado, solitario, salvaje, como una Bestia… y también puedo ver en tus ojos que has encontrado a la Bella que te ha domesticado, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-… Yo…-**

**-Podré ser un pésimo padre, pero no un pésimo policía: cuando eres un agente como yo, debes aprender a leer dentro de las personas como un libro infantil con dibujitos… Señorita Zelda, usted es aquella que hace a mi hijo olvidar su miseria con su sola presencia, y le agradezco por eso-**

Lo sabía… él lo sabía, con sólo mirarlos, sabía que estaban unidos por un lazo mayor que la simple amistad…

**-No sé cómo acabará todo esto, pero creo que Nayru los ha unido en su inmensa Sabiduría, y confío en que todo estará bien: me recuerdas mucho a mí y a tu madre, Link…-**

**-… ¿Ya acabaste?-**

**-¿Además de mí, quién más lo sabe, eh?, por sus caritas culpables y sorprendidas, el juez Nohansen no tiene ni idea… no le diré nada si no lo desean, y espero que me vuelvan a visitar pronto, de todo corazón lo deseo… Señorita Zelda, le encomiendo a mi hijo, sé que su corazón está en buenas manos-**

**-… Te vendré a ver, cuenta con eso…-** afirmó Link.

**-Oh, Link, antes de que te vayas chico… Quiero que sepas, que si yo fuera tú, vigilaría al Rey de Reyes; hay algo que no cuadra, y es lo que me envolvió en un problema que temo será tuyo y de tu novia tarde o temprano… Y cuando salgas, ¿podrías pedirle al juez Nohansen que entre?-**

**-Claro…-**

* * *

Después de su odisea en la librería, Sheik decidió que ya tenía suficiente inspiración de amor, y necesitaba algo de drama para su obra… ¿y qué mejor lugar para encontrar drama, que un hospital?. Fue caminando hacia allí tranquilamente, cuando notó algo extraordinario: un grandulón con pinta de que te podría arrancar la cara con las uñas, lanzándole migas de pan a las palomas de la plaza. Preso de la curiosidad, nuestro querido poeta se decidió por prestarle atención al vago ese, y se sentó a su lado. El grandulón lo miró de arriba a abajo, y decidió ignorarlo, por lo menos hasta que a Sheik se le ocurrió escribir más cosas en su cuaderno.

**-¿Algún problema, viejo?-**

**-Oh, no, nada, sólo tomo nota…-**

**-Sí, lo noto… fenómeno…-**

**-Veo en ti un alma muy torturada-**

**-Genial, lo que me faltaba, un profeta… ¡Mejor púdrete, no estoy de ganas para golpearte, pero si me provocas yo te…!-**

**-¿Si te provoco, qué?, ya nos hemos enfrentado antes, y creo que puedes recordar cómo terminó…-**

**-… ¡Ah rayos, ya se me hacía conocida tu cara!, eres el loco que detuvo mi pelea con el perro Link-**

**-Cuida esa lengua, ese "perro" es como un hermano para mí-**

**-Como sea, no me interesa, golpéame si quieres, viejo…-**

**-Mi nombre es Sheik, no viejo, y sólo tengo 19, no soy tan mayor…-**

**-… Soy Byrne, aunque la gente tiene más de un nombre para mí…- **(no es broma, en Europa tiene uno, en USA otro, en UK también... tiene más nombres que el Demonio).

**-Sea lo que sea que te acongoja, los poetas como yo están para escuchar esos problemas, y transformarlos en algo hermoso que otras personas puedan entender… Con todo permiso y respeto, ¿quieres contarme?-**

**-¿Cómo si fueras un psicólogo?, supongo que puede funcionar…-**

* * *

Link intentaba descifrar el nuevo acertijo que su padre le había dado… Rune había dicho: "si fuera él, vigilaría al Rey de Reyes", pero, ¿quién era ese "Rey de Reyes"?, ¿qué estaba ocurriendo?, ¿acaso que DarkLink hubiera ido a parar a Windfall no era una coincidencia?... La pregunta que más le asustaba hacerse, era: ¿Zelda se verá implicada en todo esto, y por qué?. Tenía miedo a muchas cosas, pero por alguna razón, su más grande temor era que algo le pasase a ella, él sentía que Zelda era suya, de nadie más, su responsabilidad, su territorio, su compañera.

Suya. Ella era suya. Nadie le pondría una mano encima a Zelda, no mientras él tuviera la voluntad, consciencia y vida. Sobre su cadáver le tocarían un pelo… se rió por dentro ante estos pensamientos: parecía un Lobo feroz, tratando de proteger a su compañera de un mal invisible que sólo él podía olfatear. Pero, volviendo a su preocupación original, ¿quién podría ser ese Rey de Reyes?... quizás era un apodo. Pensó en toda la gente importante de Windfall: el Director Rauru, el juez Daphnes, el padre de Malon… Ganondorf.

Ganondorf era llamado el "Rey del Instituto", era aquél que conocía todo y a todos, no había nada que ocurriese en el pueblo que él no supiera, y si no, era capaz de lograr que no le afectase, era intocable. Muy pocas personas eran dignas de su respeto y mirada solemne, nadie en su sano juicio lo retaba, ni siquiera los adultos…. Un momento… "Rey de Reyes", "Rey del Instituto"… definitivamente debía existir una relación.

**-¿En qué piensas, Link?-** preguntó Zelda, notando el rostro concernido del muchacho.

**-El acertijo que me dio mi padre… Zel, ¿conoces a alguien con algún apodo relacionado?-**

**-El Abuelo tenía un nombre código entre sus amigos, "Rey de los Leones Rojos", aunque le decían también "Mascarón Rojo"… ¿Crees que sea él de quien tu padre hablaba?-**

**-No lo sé, pero me dio a entender que la "visita" de DarkLink no fue cosa de sólo venganza… Necesitamos de alguien que lo pueda comprobar, que pueda relacionarse con él y sacarle esa información, y que no sea falsa…-**

**-¿Qué tal Midna?, como policía, ella podría interrogarlo-**

**-Necesitaría una orden… Estaba pensando que al loco le cayó muy bien tu hermana…-**

**-¿Tetra? Estás bromeando, ¿cierto?-**

**-Es nuestra única esperanza de averiguar qué sucede… Podemos llevarla a la cárcel, y hacer que visite a DarkLink… Quizás a ella sí le diga lo que necesitamos saber-**

**-No lo sé Link, es una cárcel...-**

**-Zelda, escuchaste a mi padre: es posible que todos estemos en peligro... Necesitamos toda la información posible, por lo menos para confirmar si es cierto-**

**-… Está bien, pero tendremos que ir con ella y estar allí en todo momento…-**

**-Gracias, esto significa mucho…-**

**-Que no se diga que no te quiero…-**. Estaba decidido, Zelda convencería a Tetra de ir a ver al psicópata de DarkLink, y resolverían el misterio que Rune había infundido en su curioso hijo mayor. No sabían que lo que se avecinaba, era demasiado grande y peligroso como para siquiera imaginarlo con tan pobre pista, pero en la mente de nuestros protagonistas sólo habían cuatro palabras muy importantes, querido lector: ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

**-…Y esas son algunas de las razones por las cuales no me gustan los helados con nueces…-**

**-Muy bien Byrne, y ahora, vamos más adentro de tu mente… ¿Por qué eres un bravucón en tu escuela, alguna razón especial?-**

**-Pues, hay más de una… Primero, todo el mundo esperaba demasiado de mí, soy un Lokomo, un apellido importante, pero no quiero que me encajen como algo que no soy: ¿qué tal si yo quisiera ser un simple ingeniero de trenes, o mecánico?, pero la familia Lokomo es conocida como una familia de abogados increíblemente religiosos, y yo no soy así…-**

**-Comprendo perfectamente: la familia Hyrule es prestigiosa en todo el mundo, principalmente gracias a mi Abuelo, y nos conocen por estar íntimamente relacionados con la ley, la política y el orden… Mi Abuelo es juez, mi padre es abogado, mi tío era diplomático… Y aquí me ves, Sheik Sheikah, poeta, trovador y compositor, un "Prodigio de la Edad Contemporánea", según varias revistas-**

**-Eres como yo entonces, quién lo hubiera imaginado… Mi abuela Anjean es la única que suele apoyarme acerca de mis sueños, pero mis otros abuelos piensan que soy la oveja negra de la familia-**

**-Sí, a mí solo me apoya mi prima Zelda, el resto me considera un hippie socialista o algo raro por el estilo…-**

**-¿Primo de Zelda, eh?, es linda…-**

**-Ni te molestes, no está interesada en nada ni en nadie…-**

**-Linda sí que es, pero no vale la pena, Link la cuida demasiado bien, a veces hasta parecen pareja-**

**-Te sorprenderías, Link simplemente es muy sobreprotector con sus amigos-**

**-Quizás eso algún día le cause un lío…-**

**-Y no sabes cuánto lo espero: un buen poema seguramente saldrá de eso, junto a una buena lección…-**

**-Por cierto, yo me cuidaría de usar el apellido Hyrule si fuera tú… Un viento de cambio está soplando sobre Windfall, y me da mala espina… yo que tú, cambiaría las vías y me regresaría a toda marcha-**

**-Lo tendré en mente, gracias Byrne-**

**-A ti, Sheik, eres de esas personas que sirven no sólo para escuchar, sino para dar una mano, ¡te debo una, y trataré de cambiar!-**

**-Din te bendiga, muchacho, y que Farore te escuche… ¡Diosas, qué tarde!, mejor regreso a casa…-**

Y entonces, con un montón de material nuevo sacado de buenas fuentes, nuestro querido poeta se encaminó hacia su casa, hogar dulce hogar.

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**NK**: -Uff, con esto de hacer los capítulos más largos, nos tardamos toda una semana… ¿Qué estás haciendo?-

**Gatt**: -Preparo todo para mi muerte…-

**NK**: -Oh bendito Señor, ¿y a qué se debe semejante festejo?-

*Enseña artículo en Zeldawiki...org*

*NK lee el artículo*

**NK**: -Pero… qué…

**Gatt**: -¡LA PUTA MADRE QUE LA FEA DE SKYWARD ES ZELDA! ¡QUÉ DEMONIOS LE HICIERON A ZELDA, CADA VEZ TIENE MÁS PINTA DE ZORRA, JODER!-

**NK**: -Tranquila, no es tan grave, vamos…-

**Gatt**: -¿No es tan grave? ¿NO ES TAN GRAVE? ¡TIENES ACASO LA MÁS MÍNIMA IDEA DE LO QUE ESTO SIGNIFICA!-

**NK**: -¿Que una de las múltiples encarnaciones de Zelda es fea como una patada en los genitales a las tres de la mañana con botas puntiagudas?-

**Gatt**: -¡NO!, piensa Nightmare, piensa por un segundo: ¿qué pasó en una de las primeras escenas de Spirit Tracks, en el Castillo de Hyrule?-

**NK: **-Link mira a Zelda y se sonroja como adolescente frente a los Jonas Brothers-

**Gatt**: -Bien, ahora dime que es lo que pasa en la escena final, después de derrotar la forma final de Malhadus, y que los Lokomo se vayan por el cielo convertidos en luces como los Megazords de los Power Rangers-

**NK**: -Uhm, Zelda y Link se toman de la mano en el atardecer mientras miran hacia el infinito y más allá-

**Gatt**: -Bien, ahora, piensa en el artículo que leíste…-

*Piensa como cinco segundos y entonces cae en cuenta*

**NK**: -Oh, no, no, no, Y NO…-

**Gatt**: -¡Exacto! ¡Si esos dos consiguieron una relación tan cercana como para hacer una escena tipo anime en Spirit Tracks, que se supone y no se conocían de antes…!-

**NK**: -Entonces, éste nuevo Link con bemba de boxeador, y la Zelda fea con F de foca, que se supone son amigos desde la infancia…-

*Conclusión inminente: cada vez son más cercanos, y su relación, también…*

**Gatt** y **NK**: -¡LAS PROBABILIDADES DE UNA ESCENA ROMÁNTICA ENTRE ESOS DOS ABORTOS DE MIYAMOTO SABE QUÉ VIENTRE AMORFO ES DE MÁS DE 8000!-

(Queridos lectores, aunque todavía falta para el estreno de Skyward Sword, gracias a una búsqueda exhaustiva por parte de nuestros queridos escritores, llegamos a cierta información que realmente nos ha dejado perturbados: por favor, sean tan amables de ver el segundo tráiler de LoZ: Skyward Sword, y lean el artículo en la siguiente dirección de Internet: (Zeldawiki)_ Princess_Zelda#Skyward_Sword_. Por favor, en la imagen no se ve tan mal, pero en el tráiler… lo dejamos a su opinión. Mientras tanto, haremos un esfuerzo sobrehumano para que a nuestros escritores les regresen las ganas de escribir, y pierdan las de suicidarse. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


	3. Chapter 3

**Gatt**: -¿Qué tal si traemos a un invitado?-

**NK**: -Por favor, ni Mario ni Sonic…-

**Gatt**: -Dije invitado, no cincuentón y rata con sobredosis- (nada personal contra los fans de esos dos...)

**NK**: -Entonces, ¿qué tienes en mente?-

**Gatt**: -¡Que pase la peliverde con enanismo!-

*Saria entra por la puerta*

**Saria**: -¡Yahoo!-

**Gatt**: -¡Google es mejor, gracias!, damas y caballeros, un aplauso a la Kokiri más querida y famosa de todas, ¡Saria de Ocarina of Time!-

**NK**: -Gatt, sólo estoy yo…-

**Gatt**: -Cállate y aplaude-

**Saria**: -No es necesario, es un honor estar con ustedes el día de hoy- *avergonzada*

**NK**: -El gusto es nuestro Saria, veo que hablas muy bien el español-

**Saria**: -Sería injusto decir que hablo, en realidad, como todos los personajes de LoZ, me comunico textualmente, simplemente hacemos movimientos de bocas y sonidos raros como suspiros, gritos, gruñidos y demás mientras los jugadores le dan al botón "A"-

**Gatt**: -Claro, y como hay versiones de OoT para computadora con emulador en español, algo debes haber aprendido, pero en el caso de los protagonistas de primera persona nos tenemos que conformar con frasecitas, "Yes", "No", y sonidos incoherentes-

**Saria**: -Benditos los mangas, allí nos dejan expresar muy bien…-

**NK**: -Eso me recuerda, en tus pocas apariciones te quedabas las 24 horas parada en el mismo sitio y repitiendo siempre lo mismo, como por ejemplo en el Sacred Medaow, no dejabas de hablar de la canción esa y la habilidad de comunicarte con Link gracias a ella-

**Saria**: -La verdad es que siempre ha sido así en LoZ: es para obligar al jugador a que no se quede a conversar, así pasa el juego y quiere comprar otro… No te imaginas lo traumático que fue; tenía hambre, frío, no sentía mis pompis, perdí la circulación en las piernas y me comieron viva los mosquitos, sufrí de anemia e insolación, pulmonía por la lluvia… Fue horrible… horrible… horrible… horrible… horrible…-

(Mientras nuestros escritores buscan ayuda y tratan de calmar a Saria por los traumáticos eventos en su vida de 64 bits, les prometemos que estará bien, y disfruten el capítulo. Todo bajo control. Gracias)

* * *

**Capítulo 3**

Domingo. Un día en que recuerdas que al siguiente te toca trabajar, o ir a la escuela, te da un ataque de nervios, y luego te importa un coño. Sin embargo, para Zelda y Link, domingo significaba algo un poco distinto esa vez… Ése domingo en especial era para ellos el "Gran Día", el precipitado, improvisado y desorganizado día del concierto en el Festival de Primavera de ciudad Kakariko. No había marcha atrás, no señor… se hubieran sentido nerviosos todo el día, de no ser por el pequeño acertijo que Rune les había metido en la cabeza.

El convicto les había dicho muy claramente: _"Si fuera tú, vigilaría al Rey de Reyes"_… Según varias conclusiones, ésta pista estaba relacionada en algo con DarkLink, el terrible asesino psicópata de 17 años, la "Conexión Oscura" del Bajo Mundo… el problema era que, si realmente estaba relacionado con el acertijo, entonces no soltaría la información tan fácilmente, y necesitaban de ella a toda costa: era posible que estuvieran en peligro según lo que Rune les dio a entender.

Para obtener la información, si es que existía, entonces necesitaban a alguien que pudiese sacarle las palabras con facilidad, ¿y quién mejor que Tetra para eso?, incluso parecían haberse hecho amigos, si ignoramos el factor de que el loco pretendía asesinarla en un principio. El problema era convencer a Tetra de hacerles el favor… esa niña no hacía nada de gratis, y a pesar de que estaba en los límites de lo considerado como "sano juicio", eso no significaba que estaba tan loca como para ponerse a hablar con un asesino en serie, además convicto. Pero había que intentar, ¿qué podría salir mal?…

Esa mañana estaban decididos, y no dejaban de enviarse señas con la vista mientras desayunaban, esperando a la niña para comenzar. Tetra bajó con cara de "me hablas y te ahogo en el tazón de cereal"… todo el mundo se despierta de mal humor de vez en cuando. A su lado iba Sheik, en su cómodo pijama de ninjas (saca a Naruto de tu cabeza en este mismo instante, querido lector…), y con su característica sonrisa, apenas visibles gracias a las greñas doradas y despeinadas cayendo como cortinas. Su visibilidad sería cuestionable, querido lector, de no ser porque es Sheik, y con él, todo es posible.

**-Buenos días chicos… Oh Link, llegas temprano como siempre, a veces pareciera como si vivieras aquí y nadie se da cuenta…-** saludó el poeta. Atragantarse con el desayuno debería ser costumbre cuando el que abre la boca es de la familia Hyrule, pero eso no impidió que Link se ahogase con la leche.

**-Oye Tetra, me parece que tu hermana tiene un favor que pedirte, aunque tú también tenías que decir algo, ¿verdad?-**

**-Ajá, gracias por recordármelo Sheik… Hermana, ¿me llevarían a la cárcel?-**

*PPPFFFFTTT*, Zelda escupió al aire el jugo de naranja. ¡¿Que QUÉ?!.

**-¡Al fin!, aunque no creo que hayas cometido un delito tan grave, y primero necesitas un juicio-** comentó Link. Zelda le propinó un codazo.

**-Ha ha ha, muy gracioso… Hablo en serio, tengo un nuevo misterio entre manos y creo que DarkLink puede proporcionarme las pistas que necesito-**

**-¿Un misterio, Tetra?-**

**-Así es Zel, hay algo muy extraño en todo esto, me di cuenta al fijarme en un tatuaje del tal Rune ese… Se notaba que se lo había borrado con láser, pero pude distinguir la marca: una Trifuerza invertida-**

**-¿Qué sucede con ella, significa que mi padre era de una secta?-** inquirió Link.

**-Ahí es donde entro yo: conozco el símbolo, o por lo menos me ha tocado investigarlo para algunos trabajos literarios… Si no me equivoco, es la marca de un grupo del Bajo Mundo dedicado al crimen y contrabando; tu padre como buen policía le habrá tocado alguna vez entrar de encubierto, pero eso es otro rollo- **explicó Sheik.

**-DarkLink es llamado "Conexión Oscura", seguro nos da más información sobre esto-** concluyó Tetra. Qué impresionante despliegue de buena suerte para nuestros dos protagonistas, ¿a que sí, querido lector?.

* * *

El pequeño pajarito estaba especialmente contento ese día: sus plumas habían vuelto a crecer, y ya no estaba pelón. Decidió intentar cantar en otro lado que no fuera la gran mansión, y decidió irse a otra. Se posó en la ventana, aleteó, se rascó en la nuca con la pata, y comenzó a cantar. Ah, qué bien se sentía poder gorjear tranquilamente, sin zapatos voladores, ni estrujadores, ni locos que lo raptasen… Así es, nada traumático ese día, estaba a salvo y a gusto… Hasta que al maldito Zora se le ocurrió darle un ventanazo para aspirar aire fresco matutino.

**-¡Ah, qué hermoso día, promete mucho, Lulu!-**

**-Mikau, vuelve a la cama, todavía es muy temprano, te vas a cansar en el concierto…-**

**-Eso sería imposible, dime tan sólo una cosa que me haga querer volver a acurrucarme en la cama contigo y… ¿Sabes qué?, mejor sí vuelvo a la cama-**

**-Buen chico, así se hace… ¿Oye, no había un pájaro cantando hace como cinco segundos?-**

**-Bah, se debe haber sentido celoso de tu voz y se ha largado… ¿Cierro la ventana y también las cortinas?-**

**-Claro, oscuro se está mejor-**

*BAM*, el Zora cerró la ventana. *PAFF*, el pajarito cayó al suelo completamente noqueado… Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, querido lector.

* * *

Sheik estaba felizmente leyendo un libro, cuando Daphnes entró a su habitación sin tocar la puerta, y con unas ojeras que dejarían envidiosos a los peces.

**-Buenos días Abuelo, lindas pantuflas de conejito ¿Dónde las compraste?-**

**-En el mismo lugar donde tu comprase ese pijama de ninjas… Por el Amor de Nayru, ¿tienes que colgarte de cabeza para leer un simple libro para adolescentes?-**

**-Woah, alguien se levantó de mal humor el día de hoy, ¿un mal sueño?-**

**-No tengo por qué contarte nada a ti, Sheik… Ahora bájate del estante antes de que te rompas el cráneo-**

**-Dicen que si cuentas tus sueños, no se cumplen, ¡vamos Abuelo, dime, dime!-**

**-Si te bajas del estante…-**

**-Aw, a Tetra la dejas desarmar cerraduras y jugarle bromas a la gente, ¿pero a mí no me dejas colgarme de cabeza inofensivamente?, eres malo…-**

**-Sheik por Din, ya casi cumples 20, actúa como de tu edad…-**

**-No quiero, escucho mejor cuando la sangre va hacia mi cabeza-**

**-Te dará una embolia, pero está bien, quédate allí…-**

**-Gracias, y ahora, cuéntame ese sueño tuyo-**

**-Pues… me da algo de pena…-**

**-Abuelo, dijiste que me dirías, tú nunca mientes, vamos, diiimeee…-**

**-Es algo gracioso… ¡Soñé que Link y Zelda dormían juntos en la misma cama, y no hacían nada!-**

**-¿Nada de nada?-**

**-Nadita de nada, sólo… dormían… Esperaba tanto que hicieran algo para interrumpirlos, que es como si yo no hubiese dormido nada-**

**-Quizás es una señal de que deberías tener más confianza en esos dos…-**

**-Puede que tengas razón… Gracias muchacho, iré a desayunar…-**

Daphnes salió de la habitación como un pecador recién confesado. Apenas se aseguró de que el viejo estuviera lo suficientemente lejos, Sheik estalló a carcajadas, al punto en que se soltó, y aterrizó como un gato, en cuatro patas.

**-Esto se va a poner MUY bueno… Zel, me debes una, niña, casi se me escapa todo de la risa, ¡Hahaha!-**

* * *

Malon suspiraba una y otra vez mientras ordeñaba a Clarabella la vaca. El único otro empleado, el señor Ingo allí presente, la miraba como si él fuera Calamardo y ella Bob Esponja al tiempo en que limpiaba los establos de estiércol.

**-Niña, estás suspirando así desde ayer, por Farore que te vas a quedar sin aire o te dará una hiperventilación…-**

**-Señor Ingo, ¿usted cree en los milagros?-**

**-Si digo que sí, ¿me puedo jubilar de recoger mojones de vaca?-**

**-Ayer me sucedió un milagro: estaba en la librería-**

**-¿Librería?, pero si tú lo único que lees son revistas de chismes y babosadas adolescentes, es más, dudo que sepas leer decentemente…-**

**-Y entonces me encontré a uno de mis escritores favoritos, el gran poeta Sheik Sheikah-**

**-¿El vago que no se deja ver la cara en las fotografías de autor y tiene greñas de mendigo?, hay que ver…-**

**-Fue increíble, me firmó mi libro de "Pasión de Verano", era tan genial como me lo imaginaba-**

**-Oh Diosas, Malon, niña, ¿acaso no recuerdas lo que pasó la última vez que creíste encontrar a tu "Joven de Túnica Verde"?, tú y tus amores platónicos, no va a funcionar-**

**-Es el perfecto caballero, Señor Ingo: humilde, educado, honesto, maduro, amable, guapo…-**

**-Nayru, bájala de Skyloft, que no tiene la Espada para hacerlo ella misma…-**

* * *

Sheik estornudó mientras peinaba sus cabellos en una trenza como siempre. _"Alguien debe estar hablando de mí… Bueno, si soy tan genial, no esperaba menos" _pensó él; bostezó sin taparse la boca, se puso una camisa, y bajó las escaleras a toda prisa para encontrarse con el Abuelo.

**-Abuelo, ¿me prestas las llaves del auto?, las chicas, Link y yo queremos llegar temprano a la Feria de Kakariko-** mintió el oh tan honesto poeta.

**-¿Tienes licencia?-**

**-¡Por supuesto que sí!, la tengo desde hace rato-**

**-Define rato…-**

**-No recuerdo, fue hace tanto… ¿Porfa, porfis, porfavorcito, Abue?-**

**-De acuerdo, regresa tan pronto acabe el Festival, nada de alcohol antes de manejar, y no quiero multas o fianzas que pagar, Sheik…-**. Y así, las llaves de la camioneta pickup pasaron a manos de Sheik.

Lo siguiente en la lista mental de nuestro querido poeta era ir por un chantaje: fue hacia donde estaba Zelda en un paso disimulado, como si estuviera allí de casualidad.

**-Adivina quién tiene permiso para llevarlos a todos-** sonrió mientras agitaba las llaves en su mano con desdén.

**-¡Muy bien!, ahora, debemos ir a la cárcel, Link sabe el camino-** respondió Zelda, emocionada.

**-Ah, alto ahí… ¿Qué me das a cambio del aventón?-**

**-¡Sheik, eso es trampa, ninguno de nosotros tiene licencia o sabe manejar un auto!-**

**-Vamos vamos, nada en este mundo es de gratis…-**

**-Pero soy tu prima, eso no es justo-**

**-Y podrías ser la Reina de Calatia, pero igual nada es sencillo, debes darme algo a cambio…-**

**-… Tramposo…-**

**-Tengo sangre de Sheikah por parte de mi madre, el engaño y la verdad son un fetiche de familia, primita…-**

**-¿Qué quieres a cambio, chantajista?-**

**-Si descubrimos que esto demasiado peligroso, y todo se debe al tal Rune… te separarás de Link, y vendrás conmigo a donde sea que puedas estar más segura-**

**-¡Sheik, eso…!-**

**-¡Promételo, júralo por tu nombre Zelda, o que Farore sople tu Fuerza Vital lejos de tu cuerpo!-**

**-… Nunca dejas de preocuparte por mí, como cuando éramos niños… Pero ya no soy una niña Sheik, ya no necesito que me defiendas como si fuese un cachorrito abandonado-**

**-Has cambiado mucho, prima Zelda…-**

**-He crecido para ser fuerte. No tengo otra opción, soy la hermana mayor, y la más madura de los tres nietos Hyrule-**

**-… ¿Sacrificarías tu seguridad, tu vida, por un chico?-**

**-Él es mucho más que eso, Sheik, siento que debo estar a su lado…-**

**-… Los Sheikah creemos en la verdad, y el corazón siempre la dice… Los llevaré, pero si se pone ruda la cosa, dejamos todo el misterio así y ya, punto final-**

Las cosas no salieron como él esperaba, en lo más mínimo… en lugar de terminar como deseaba, se tuvo que limitar a una pequeña fracción, y eso no le gustaba. Un escalofrío recorrió su espalda: tenía un mal presentimiento, pero decidió ignorarlo por el momento, no tenía de otra; suspiró con resignación mientras buscaba consuelo en sus pensamientos, pero lo único que encontró era cierta frase que le dio mala espina… ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

**-Todavía no comprendo por qué no simplemente le preguntamos a tu padre sobre todo esto en lugar de ir a buscar a un asesino en prisión…-** refunfuñó Tetra de mala gana.

**-Mi padre dice todo cuanto sabe en casos como éste; lo que nos dio de información es lo que debe haber recopilado, no sabe más. Además, tu también querías venir, lo propusiste primero-**

**-Besa mi trasero, ¡qué porquería!-**

**-Cuida ese vocabulario, diablillo boca de inodoro-**

**-Oblígame, idiota-**

**-Al cuerno contigo…-**

**-¿Por qué rayos me tocó ir en el medio?-** se quejó Zelda, apretujada.

**-Porque los tres son geniales juntos, y el harpa es mejor copiloto que cualquiera de ustedes-** reiteró Sheik.

**-¿Por qué el harpa es mejor copiloto que cualquiera de nosotros?-** preguntaron a coro.

**-Porque el harpa no me grita en el oído cuando hago esto-** *ZOOM*, Sheik pisó a fondo el acelerador, haciendo que los neumáticos chirriasen en la calle cada vez que daba una curva. Si pensaste que Cruela De'Vil manejaba mal, querido lector, es porque nunca viste a Sheik al volante (o a mí en un go-kart... Hablo en serio).

* * *

Si alguna vez estudiaste historia, específicamente la del descubrimiento de América a manos del genovés Cristóbal Colón, querido lector, supongo que también recuerdas las famosas palabras que Rodrigo de Triana dijo en ese soleado 12 de octubre de 1492…

**-¡TIERRA!-** gritaron los tres pasajeros al mismo tiempo, mientras salían del auto y besuqueaban el suelo, para sorpresa de los guardias de vigilancia de la Prisión y Correccional Municipal de Windfall. Jamás verás a nadie tan alegre de ir a la cárcel como esos tres, querido lector.

**-Vamos, ni que manejara tan mal, reinas del drama…-** refunfuñó Sheik.

**-Un ciego sin manos manejaría mejor que usted, ¿quién demonios le dio la licencia?- **inquirió cierta pelirroja con el ceño fruncido.

**-¡Midna!, ¿qué haces aquí?**- preguntaron a coro.

**-Soy policía por Din, DEBO estar en lugares como éstos, pero la verdadera pregunta es, ¿ustedes qué hacen aquí, y de dónde sacaron al hippie con posible licencia falsificada?-**

**-Me la gané legalmente, aprobé el curso de manejo… ¡Y no soy hippie!-**

**-Midna, éste es mi primo Sheik; está loco, pero es bueno-** explicó Zelda.

**-Tendré que investigar quién fue el anormal que le aprobó el curso, pero por el resto, un placer… Y ahora, a la pregunta importante: ¿qué Peahats hacen aquí?-**

**-Pues, verás, es una historia muy divertida, es que… esto… uhm…-**

**-Vinieron a ver a DarkLink, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-¿Que todos en Hyrule son psíquicos?-**

**-Es que no me imagino otra razón por la que estarían aquí, a menos que vinieran a dejarlo a él-** contestó la policía, mirando directamente a Sheik y cruzándose de brazos.

**-Dame una gomita y una liga…-** pidió Sheik. Tetra le pasó un paquetito de gusanitos de gelatina y una liga para el cabello. *SWISH*, un gusanito volador se perdió en la distancia.

**-¡AAAUUU! ¡OH POR DIN, HAY UNA GOMITA EN MI NARIZ!-** gritó alguien.

**-Woah, sí que eres primo de Zelda…-** comentó Link.

**-Y ahora chicos, vamos, tenemos un psicópata que visitar…-** gruñó el poeta, aunque algo satisfecho por dentro al notar la mirada incrédula de la detective.

* * *

Cuando estás en prisión, hasta una aguja se vuelve entretenida, pues no hay nada mejor que hacer. DarkLink estaba bastante entretenido con una espiga de trigo: la puso entre sus dedos, la puso en su boca, se hizo cosquillas en la nariz con ella, se preguntó si era posible sacarse un ojo con ella, pensó que era mala idea intentarlo, se imaginó que usaba disfraz de vaquero y enlazaban juntos un toro, intentó taparla con un dedo… no había nada más agradable y entretenido.

**-El anémico de ojos irritados, tiene visitas-** anunció el guardia, abriendo la celda y esposándolo.

**-De hecho soy pálido desde siempre, y mis ojos son rojos, no están irritados-**

**-Cállate y camina-**

"_No debí dejar la espiga, un ojo menos le habría enseñado con quién está lidiando…"_ pensó el asesino mientras era guiado por la prisión. Le hicieron sentarse en una silla, frente a una mesa de metal; al otro lado, estaban ciertas personitas que tú ya conoces, querido lector, pero él solo se tomó la molestia de identificar a una.

**-¡Hey, pero si es Tetra!, por el Amor de Nayru niña, ¿qué haces aquí?-**

**-¿Y nosotros qué, estamos pintados?-** se quejó Midna.

**-Por mi pueden podrirse en el hoyo, Tetra es mi amiga y ustedes no- **dijo DarkLink, sacándole la lengua.

**-Idiota-**

**-Bruta-**

**-Pendejo-**

**-Zorra-**

**-Psicópata-**

**-Zorra-**

**-Dijiste zorra dos veces-**

**-Porque eres doble zorra-**

**-Jódete-**

**-Ven aquí y jódeme, zorra-**

**-¡Y dale con zorra!-**

**-Zorra-**

**-¡Se creativo!-**

**-Es lo que ella dijo-**

**-¡UUGH, Zelda, dime por qué no puedo volarle los sesos con un hechizo en este mismo instante!-**

**-Porque tenemos preguntas, y él tiene las respuestas-**. Silencio sepulcral, todos intercambiaban miradas entre ellos, mientras el asesino esperaba, impaciente por dentro, a lo que fuese que se avecinase: tenía ganas de conversar después de tanto tiempo.

**-Tetra, ¿por qué viniste a verme?, no es que no me alegre, eres mi mejor amiga y todo eso pero, tú sabes, es una cárcel…-** preguntó DarkLink, excesivamente curioso.

**-Pues verás, tenemos un misterio entre manos…-** se encogió de hombros la niña (Scooby Doo, te adoro…).

**-¿Un misterio?, suena interesante, por aquí las cosas están algo aburridas…-**

**-¿Conoces el símbolo de la Trifuerza invertida?-**

**-… Tú… ¿dónde escuchaste de ella?, ¿dónde la viste?-**

**-¿Conoces la Trifuerza invertida?-**. DarkLink había perdido todas las ganas de hablar, no quería decir nada, incluso miró en otra dirección. _"No puede ser, por favor Diosas si todavía me aman como ser vivo que soy, por favor, ella no…_" pensó.

**-DarkLink, sabes algo, ¿no es cierto?-**

**-¿Dónde la viste?-**

**-En el cuerpo de Rune, su brazo derecho: era un tatuaje que intentó borrarse, pero quedaba una pequeña marca, logré distinguirla-**

**-… Rune Kokiri… ¿Les dijo algo?-**

**-Dijo que vigiláramos al Rey de Reyes…-**

**-El Rey de Reyes… En ese caso, no puedo serles de ayuda…-**

**-¡DarkLink!-**

**-Es mejor que lo dejen así, no continúen…-**

**-¿Por qué?-**

**-Porque no tengo nada que decirles, no hay nada, abandonen ese misterio ahora-**

**-Dark, me estás ocultando algo; dijiste que soy tu mejor amiga, dime-**

**-¡Por eso mismo no te digo, es muy peligroso! ¿Por qué crees que le llaman Rey de Reyes?, sea quien sea, tiene un gran poder, y no habrá forma de escapar cuando los tenga en la mira-**

**-Dark, por favor…-**

**-Tetra, podrás tener sólo 12 años, y puede que nos hemos conocido en una situación bastante peliaguda y poco común, pero te juro por el Viento de Farore que eres mi mejor Y única amiga; llámame egoísta, pero no tengo ganas de perderte, ya estuve bastante tiempo a solas en las sombras-**

**-Como amigo ya me diste las advertencias, ahora es mi turno de elegir qué hacer, y QUIERO que me digas lo que sabes…-**.

DarkLink suspiró: estaba entre la espada y la pared. Algo en esa niña era más persuasivo que nada que hubiera afrontado en sus 17 años de vida… sabía que si no decía nada, la perdería como amiga, pero si hablaba, estaría en un grave peligro. Tarde o temprano, se quedaría solo otra vez… Miró al resto: el chico al que le había roto el brazo, la chica que le metió una gomita en el ojo, la policía que lo inmovilizó, y un hippie. Todos parecían del tipo de personas que protegerían a Tetra sin importar nada. Decidió arriesgarse. Se levantó de la silla, desabotonó el traje naranja de convicto, se quitó la parte superior, y les mostró su espalda.

**-Les juro por la Sagrada Trifuerza y las tres Diosas que todo lo que les voy a decir es todo lo que sé… Espero que puedan ver el tatuaje de mi espalda, ¿esto es lo que buscan?-**

**-Se parece mucho al Escudo de la antigua Familia Real de Hyrule…-** comentó Sheik.

**-Sí, excepto porque la Trifuerza está invertida, y ésas no son alas de águila, sino de murciélago, creo…-** dijo Zelda.

**-No sólo eso, en el centro de la Trifuerza hay un número 7… ¿qué significa?-** señaló Link.

**-Verás, en el Bajo Mundo del crimen y los delitos, los tatuajes muchas veces representan a las mafias, grupos o pandillas a las que estás relacionado, es una forma de identificarnos rápido entre nosotros: este bonito bebé lo han visto todas mis víctimas, para nunca contarlo a nadie-**

**-¿De qué grupo estamos hablando, DarkLink?-** preguntó Midna.

**-Somos los "Hijos del Rey", ni se molesten en buscarnos porque no encontrarán nada… Los recién llegados que sólo son "peones" en el tablero, utilizan la Trifuerza invertida; aquellos que tenemos las alas de dragón como yo, somos llamados los "Sabios", y mientras más cercano nuestro número es al cero, más alto es nuestro rango… Sin embargo, ninguno de nosotros sabe quién es el "Rey de Reyes", su identidad está oculta incluso a nosotros, aunque esto puede que les ayude: además de mí, hay otros 6, y mientras menor sea su número, más saben del "Rey de Reyes"…-**

**-¿Quiénes son los otros 6?-**

**-Qué detective tan mala, se supone que debes averiguarlo tú-**

**-¿Sabes quiénes son?-** suplicó Tetra. DarkLink la miró durante unos segundos antes de continuar hablando:

**-Lo siento mucho, ni idea… Aunque, les digo algo: si el maldito de Rune sobrevivió y dices que tenía el tatuaje, vayan contando los minutos, no le debe quedar mucho de vida: nadie se sale sin pagar con la vida, y menos un policía. El hecho de que hubiese entrado sin que lo detectasen antes es impresionante, debo admitir, y es posible que la razón por la que me dieron la información sobre sus hijos en Windfall, es porque esperaban que lo encontrase y asesinase de gratis para ellos, tiene mucho sentido... Si es así, parece que no son los únicos a los que les tendieron una trampa-**

**-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes?-**

**-No, una cosa más: si Rune estaba con los "Hijos del Rey", y se salió, no pararán hasta matarlo… Cuando se enteren de que estoy aquí en la cárcel y él está vivo, mandarán a otro, y no sólo lo eliminarán a él, sino a toda su familia, y a los más cercanos a su familia… y posiblemente a mí-**

**-¿Por qué a ti?-**

**-Porque tienen miedo de que le diga al alguien lo que les estoy contando a ustedes…-** contestó el convicto mientras se abotonaba la camisa otra vez.

**-Se les acabó el tiempo, detective Midna-** anunció un guardia desde afuera.

**-Claro, muchas gracias, ya nos vamos…-**. Comenzaron a salir uno por uno en fila india.

**-Cuídate, Tetra…-**

**-Cuando pagues todos tus errores y te dejen salir, Dark, te prometo que te estaré esperando, amigo-**. La niña abrazó al prisionero antes de marcharse.

**-Si ella supiera que me darán cadena perpetua… Bueno, quizás con buen comportamiento me den libertad condicional… Quién lo diría, el asesino más famoso del mundo se convertirá en un "buena conducta"… Ya qué, a esforzarse, ¿qué podría salir mal?-**

* * *

Decidido. Estaba decidido, necesitaba urgentemente ayuda. Daphnes simplemente necesitaba ayuda, o se volvería loco y correría por todo el pueblo con calzoncillos en la cabeza, iba a perder todo ápice de cordura si no veía a alguien que le ayudase con su fetiche sobreprotector. Cada vez que a su mente llegaba un pensamiento, estaba relacionado con Link y Zelda, así que trataba de mantener su cabezota en blanco todo el tiempo, y eso no es posible a menos que seas Paris Hilton o Marilyn Monroe.

**-Bien, ahora debo ir con algún buen amigo que tenga buena experiencia en solucionar problemas de padres y adolescentes… Y creo que tengo una idea de quién podría darme una mano-** sonrió para sí el viejo cuando se le prendió la bombilla. Salió de casa y fue directo al Instituto, rezando a las Diosas por el milagro de que su salvador estuviera allí, incluso si era domingo. Más rápido de lo que le gustaría admitir para su edad, Daphnes se encontró a sí mismo en frente de la puerta de la oficina del Director.

**-¿Se puede, Rauru viejo amigo?-** preguntó mientras tocaba la puerta.

**-¡Daphnes, qué bueno verte por aquí!, adelante, pasa, estás como en tu oficina-** respondió el Director, dejando a un lado los papeles que estaba firmando y señalando el sillón frente a su escritorio.

**-No sabía que trabajaras los domingos, necesitas un descanso o te morirás del estrés-**

**-Vamos venga, sabes que no soy tan viejo, estoy más joven que tú-**

**-El hecho de que ya voy con 83 primaveritas no significa que estoy viejo, estoy en la flor de la vida-**

**-¿En la flor, o marchitándote que hay que meterte en agua?-**

**-No vine para que habláramos de mi edad ni de la tuya, vine porque necesito consejo-**

**-No te pongas así a la defensiva-**

**-¡No estoy a la defensiva!... Perdón, estoy algo fuera de mis casillas, necesito un confidente con experiencia en psicología, y eres mi amigo de más confianza que cumple con dichos requisitos-**

**-Tú tranquilo, gracias por darme tu valiosa confianza… ¿qué te aquejumbra?-**

**-Mi nieta, y el joven Link-**

**-¿Tetra y Toon?-**

**-No no, Zelda y Link mayor-**

**-Ah… porque, ¿sabes?, la joven Tetra y el chico Toon se llevan de maravilla, son muy unidos, dicen los maestros: es más, hay muchos que piensan que puede haber una relación demasiado, ¿cómo decirlo?... "cercana", esa es la palabra… Daphnes… ¿Daphnes?... Te ves algo pálido-**

**-¿Me permites un segundito?-**. Sin esperar respuesta, Daphnes se levantó de su asiento, asomó la cabeza por la ventana y…

**-¡TOÑO EL AMABLE, QUÉ CARIÑOS SE SUPONE QUE VOY A HACER AHORA, JOLINES!-** (Traducción inmediata: Coño de su madre, qué carajo se supone que voy a hacer ahora, joder… Los verdaderos caballeros no dicen palabrotas, aunque la situación los tiente).

Ahora desahogado, el anciano volvió a sentarse, carraspeó la garganta, y se desmayó. Bueno, pudo haber sido peor, ¿qué podría salir mal?.

* * *

Tetra se veía algo triste, Zelda pudo notarlo. Incluso si las cárceles son deprimentes, esa niña no era del tipo que se afligía sólo con el ambiente, y su hermana mayor tenía una perfecta idea de porqué estaba así: cada vez que Tetra sentía que no merecía algo, se deprimía.

**-Tetra, ¿estás bien?-**

**-Sí, estoy bien, tranquila, es sólo que…-**

**-¿Sólo que qué?-**

**-Pues, no entiendo a DarkLink; me conoce de media hora en la que se supone me iba a matar, y sólo con eso me vuelvo su mejor amiga…-**

**-Tetra, eres buena persona, que la gente te quiera es normal-**

**-¿Buena persona?, tu amigo que parece novio difiere bastante, tus amigos piensan igual, ¡apuesto que hasta Gonzo está conmigo solo porque me tiene miedo!-**

**-Hay una diferencia entre mala y traviesa: tus bromas son algo crueles, pero resultan siempre en algo bastante inofensivo; la gente mala en cambio, procura lastimar a los demás-**

**-La verdad es que no le veo mucha diferencia…-**

**-Di lo que quieras, pero para mí que Dark me considera un igual, y eso en pocas palabras significa que en un futuro seré tan mala como él…-**. Tetra se adelantó al resto aumentando levemente la velocidad de sus pasos, pero su hermana no intentó alcanzarla: presentía que necesitaba su espacio para pensar bien las cosas.

Por otro lado, Sheik y Midna pensaron un poco distinto: sus instintos de paternidad se activaron, e incluso si no eran padres, se sentían en la necesidad de ayudar a la niña… Aunque, hubiera resultado algo distinto si no se les hubiese ocurrido aconsejarle al mismo tiempo. Se encontraron a sí mismos caminando un al lado del otro, detrás de Tetra. Miraron fijamente y, como si fuera magia se dieron cuenta de las intenciones del otro.

**-Oh no, ni lo pienses, es mi prima-**

**-Y la hermanita de mi mejor amiga-**

**-Soy familia, más cercano, y soy poeta, conozco los corazones de las personas de cabo a rabo-**

**-Y yo soy detective y policía, el buen comportamiento y el camino correcto es lo mío-**

**-En casos como éstos lo correcto no importa, es lo que te dicta el corazón-**

**-No puedes seguir tus sentimientos a ciegas, necesitas conocer la diferencia entre el bien y el mal, y las consecuencias de tus acciones-**

**-Retrocede-**

**-Te arrestaré por obstrucción a la justicia-**

**-¿Qué justicia ni que ocho cuartos?, ¡Por el Amor de Nayru, se trata de una simple niña de 12 años, no un homicidio!-**

**-Esa simple niña está directamente involucrada con un gran problema, uno que entra en mi rama, y le debo protección, ya sabes, he jurado guardar y proteger-**

**-Más bien maldecir y confundir-**

**-Diosas, eres un dolor de cabeza, tan sólo verte esos ojos rojos me saca de quicio-**

**-Podría decir lo mismo de TUS ojos rojos, Twili-**

**-¿Algún problema con el color de mis iris, Sheikah?-**

**-¿Sabes que soy Sheikah?-**

**-Es obvio; tu camisa tiene el símbolo atrás, ojos rojos, piel blanca algo bronceada, no cierras la boca, y eres hippie-**

**-¡Que no soy hippie, soy poeta! ¡Y por lo menos a mí no me llaman "zorra" los convictos!-**

**-¡Atrévete a repetirlo!-**

**-No gracias, tengo cosas más importantes que hacer, como aconsejar a mi prima, con permis… ¡Ah demonios, nos la ganó Link!-**

**-¿Qué?-**

**-Mira…-**. Link, el gruñón, frío, indomable, rebelde Link, estaba aconsejando a Tetra… a Tetra, la que se supone que odiaba, que le caía mal como unas berenjenas cuando se tiene diarrea, el pequeño diablillo torturador personal del indómito adolescente de 17 años. El paisaje era insólito, porque incluso parecía que estaba funcionando… realmente, parecía que Tetra se sentía mucho mejor, y es cierto: Link le estaba ayudando, y muy bien.

* * *

**-…Y es por eso que debes ser tu misma y atreverte a todo; si hay gente que te aprecia por quién eres, entonces significa que no debes ser tan mala-** concluyó Link, rascándose la nuca.

**-¿Tú lo crees?-** preguntó Tetra, esperanzada.

**-¡Por supuesto!, es cierto que la mayoría del tiempo eres una espina en el costado, pero recuerda que toda espina, está allí para defender a su rosa… Tarde o temprano alguien te podará esas espinas tuyas con cariño, y entonces tus pétalos podrán ser mimados por el jardinero que amablemente te mostró que el mundo no es tan peligroso, porque él te protege-**

**-Y tengo más o menos una idea de quién es mi jardinero… Link, ¿puedo confesarte algo?-**

**-…Ya sabía yo que con alguna me ibas a salir, pero adelante-**

**-Tu hermano Link, bueno, Toon… Él me gusta, y ya lo sabe-**

**-Y él te corresponde, ¿me equivoco?-**

**-Claro, por supuesto que sí, ¿eso no te molesta?-**

**-En absoluto, tienes mi bendición, si es lo que me quieres pedir… es más, te lo encargo, enséñale el espíritu de aventura a ese grumete por mí, ¿de acuerdo?-**

**-Hecho… Oh, y Link, si te gusta mi hermana, deberías decírselo, ya estás grandecito-**. Quizás Tetra no lo notó porque decidió voltearse y ver a otra parte, más interesante, pero Link se tensó como cuerda de ukelele… Parecía un tronco en la naturaleza, una estrella de mar tiesa y fuera del agua. Esa niña había descubierto sus sentimientos hacia Zelda, ¿cómo sería con el resto?... Un momento… ESA niña le dijo con toda la normalidad posible que ella quería a su hermano, ¿por qué él no podía dejar que el mundo se enterase de su relación amorosa?... Oh por las Diosas, eso significaba… que… ¡ESA NIÑA TENÍA MÁS PELOTAS QUE ÉL! (... en el buen sentido).

**-_-_-Fin del Capítulo-_-_-**

* * *

**NK**: -Aleluya, me siento orgulloso de mí mismo, tanto drama, tanto misterio, ¡tanta poesía!-

**Gatt**: -Me está matando, no tengo chistes, no tengo bromas, no tengo locura, ¡no tengo risa!-

**NK**: -Parece que por fin uno de nosotros está demostrando quién es el álter ego dominante…-

**Gatt**: -¡Oh no, claro que no, por supuesto que no, no y NO! ¡No me vas a derrotar tan fácilmente, emo de pacotilla, ésta chica no se rinde fácilmente!-

**NK**: -Bla bla bla, lo único que escuché fue basura, basura, y más basura-

**Gatt**: -O controlas esa lengua, o te la arranco y te atraganto con ella…-

**NK**: -Ya me callo…-

**Gatt**: -Así me gusta… y ahora, ¿dónde está Saria?-

**Saria**: -Pues, estoy aquí… ¿De qué me perdí?-

**Gatt**: -Oh nada en especial… por cierto, ¿algo que quieras decir antes de regresar a Nintendo y hacer tu debut para algún nuevo LoZ?-

**Saria**: -Sí, tengo algo muy importante que decir: ¡NO ME ATRAPARÁN CON VIDA, NI AUNQUE EL ÁRBOL DEKU ME APLASTE CON SUS BIGOTES VOLVERÉ A OTRO JUEGO DE NINTENDO!- *salta por la ventana*

**Gatt** y **NK**: -… Esa chica es la verga…-

(Sinceramente lamentamos de todo corazón la demora, pero se les anuncia que Saria está bien, y fundó su propia campaña para ayudar a otros personajes que se vieron obligados a estar como ella, la "Asociation of Simple Characters Organizated", ASCO de cortito… En cuanto al siguiente capítulo, esperamos su paciencia y sus reviews, y déjenos una buena crítica que nos ayude a mejorar, comenten su parte favorita, o simplemente dejen cortas reseñitas, no importa, pero esos 80 deben llegar, y con ustedes, se puede todo. Además, se agradece de todo corazón su paciencia, pero el próximo capítulo no saldrá hasta dentro de un buen rato, nuestros escritores tienen mucho que hacer últimamente. Todo bajo control. Gracias)


End file.
